


Death, Life, Changes & the Soul (might change title)

by DreamerDragon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandoned Work - Possibly Temporary, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Parent Tony Stark, Slow Build, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerDragon/pseuds/DreamerDragon
Summary: When death came, it's never expected. Let alone to one young, Anthony Edward 'Tony' Stark. Yet life moves on.Or,When death visits, Tony have an emotional breakdown, about horrible fathers [possiblely]; gets a family down the road; kids, means kids [Of course], be ridiculously awesome or actually responsible [which ever came first]; Rhodey being a good bro and an asshole [note: must have]; lastly, soulmates [because rare pairings are a must].





	1. Death & Lewis I

**Author's Note:**

> I edit as I go. I come and check for mistake once in a while.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When death came, it's never expected. Let alone to one young, Anthony Edward 'Tony' Stark. Yet life moves on.  
> Or,  
> When death visits, Tony have an emotional realisation where most his 'fathers figures' suck, meets his baby-mama-to-be, and be 'Tony Stark' in another country, while Rhodey being a good support; laughing on the sidelines. Lastly, soulmates are vaguely thrown into the mix. While not in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> this is a Tony Stark's family fic = kids, illegal kids (or not), one or two, or so; might change my mind, though, not a full-on family fluff  
> \+ soulmates, because I can + rare pairing because of its kill me not too, not mention them yet as not finalised (can't make up my mind; maybe a polygamy instead).  
> Almost confirm, Tony most likely get with a guy but have affairs with women here and there. How as do you think kids was made? Not Rogers never rogers. That's abuse waiting to happen. This is highly likely a non-cap friendly fiction, or neutral.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome; flames and assholes 'keep it to yourself' if ya can't be polite; nobody needs to be spread with your negativity, we have enough of it, our self.  
> Note: first fanfic ever!  
> If it's funny, do tell me, if I fall flat, tell me that too. I try to hint to a ridiculous situation, though this is not a comedy.  
> OLD READERS; went back and edit minor details

It went downhill from the beginning. Fortunately, or unfortunately, in the case of one Anthony Edward 'Tony' Stark, his baby mama-to-be being one determine women (desperate too, but that is much later).

It started with the death of Howard and Maria Stark or the informing the fact to their son.

Tony at the age of seventeen is acclaim genius with imminences to MIT at fifteen. He has complete a full Master's degree in electrical engineering and physics in two years. He is occupied with his inevitable deploy to Europe, packing need to be done and shipping it ‘across the pond’. Worrying about keeping in contact  _certain_  with his only true and best friend, James  _'Rhodey_ ' Rhodes with his join the US military. Moreover, finishing his self-assign project, JARVIS his first complex fully functioning learning A.I. That by the time he was informed, he was in England, putting the finishing touches to his new apartment. It was nearby to Cambridge University. At the time, he was putting the finishing touches to JARVIS’s learning codes.

***

"We are sorry to inform you, Mr Stark, but your parents, Howard and Maria Stark passed away, two weeks ago, due to a car crash, it took a while to track you down to be informed," says a grave officer in his living, once he was let in.

Tony is surprised and started lightly snickering.

"Alright, alright, that was funny. So, who sent you. Is wasn't Cassandra, was it?" lightly said with a hint of steel at the end. Slowly, as their expression stay solemn and grave, the idea of it, the impossibility of it, sink in.

"No, no, no," Tony mumbled in shock, as he steps back and set down on his leather sofa. The officer gives him a look full of pity.  _I don't need your pity,_  he noted at the back of his mind.

"Mr Stark, I'm from Nett's Law firm. I would need some confirmation and form to fill," a strict pin-up face looking older women inform him, in a no-nonsense tone. Then, with a kinder expression.

"If you need time to process, we can reschedule to a much more convenience time."

***

After that, it was a blur. No, the most  _accurate_  term to Tony, it felt as if somebody else was ‘in his shoes’. As  _if_  he was taking the backseat to his own car. He remembers protesting, admitting,  _“I’ll rather have it ‘lay’ on me.”_  The police officer,  _“it was ruled as an accident, Mr Stark. The broken break, the fast speed the car was moving in, and the traces of alcohol found.”_  The lawyer lady,  _“the funeral needs sorting, preferably by the closest family relative, but Mr Stane has generously informed us he would take care of it.”_

Automatically, his brain and mouth answer for him,  _“how’s the reading of ‘their will’ be taking place?”_  without much output from him, emotionally or otherwise. That by the time, Tony pack some bare essential things:  _toothbrush, JARVIS codes, a set of power tools miniaturise size, some clothes_  and on the fight back to US soil, he’s still doing things automatically. 

***

"Tony, my boy, you holding out strong," Mr Stane state with a clap on his shoulder at the dreary funeral.

_"Howard and Maria Stark will be miss by all. As he was a leading our generation of a new technology era," disgust, the praises they heave on him as if he is the only one die._

"We need to discuss your new guardian after this."

"What guardian?" surprise came out even muffled as it was, in Tony's voice.

With a patronising voice, as if Tony was a child not months from eighteen, "You still a minor Tony, you'll need a firm hand yet for a few years at least, to live up to being the Stark's heir."  _You'll have to be tough Tony like Captain America, be like him then you might be good enough._

"Oh, where's Jarvis?" suddenly noticing the ever-faithful butler was not in attendance, which seems unlike him.

"Jarvis, who? Oh, the butler. He's dead. Die a few day ago, old age I think,"  _Obie_  said with the way people usually state the weather ‘ _Aw, where the sun goes?’_  with a hint of annoyance or indifferent. But Obie  _the closest thing to a father you got_  was the former than the later.

"Don't worry, son. I'll take care of Stark Industries for you and the guardianship will go to me," with a self-satisfied head shake and a firm hand on Tony's shoulders. Stane steers Tony to a luxurious and expensive car.

_‘No, how are you? No, how you holding up? Not even an insensitive, are you alright? Just Stark's heir this, SI that and not asking my opinion on my own custody case, even children gets to ask that. I'll need better father figures, all but Jarvis are shitty. Jarvis dead, why wasn't I’ve been informed?’_

***

In the end, Tony was taken to see the family lawyer and attorney.

 _"By the Last Will and Testament of Howard Anthony Walter and Maria Collins Carbonell Stark; Anthony Edward Stark, their son, and heir are the sole and only beneficiary to inherit their estates and assets listed_ (we will look at that later) _. Though should we perish before he recognises or declare majority, he will only be allowed access to his trust funds and selected few properties and the rest will be frozen until he reaches majority."_

Unsurprisingly, Obie got custody and is put in-charged as acting CEO.

_"We need to discuss the company, Tony, with Howard gone now, it's only a matter of time before the stock price went down."_

By the end of it, Tony was lucky, he got a breath to himself. With deflecting Stane,  _"Oh, the company. Thanks, Obie but I get back to you later"_  and hurrying to push him out the attorney's office. Dealing with his sudden inheritance,  _"Mr Abbott, is it? What exactly left to me? And is there any sub-benefactor? Like specific things left for old friends and acquaintance?"_

_***_

When all said, and done. Tony was alone in his family New York mansion. Then, the silence creeps in. ‘ _I am alone, really alone. No, competent British butler Jarvis. No, compassionate busy mamma Maria. Not even cold calculating Howard.’_  Out of the silence, a sob sounds, then more came, as if Tony could not hold it in anymore.

He broke down, crying crystal reflected from the chandelier of the Entrance Hall.

"Tony? Are you there? Buddy?" Says a familiar voice through the door. Then, the old oak doors creak as in came Rhodes, looking hassle and concerns in his  _cadet_ uniform. When he finally spots his target, the concerns turn to worry and sympathy, and he rushed to the younger male, crunch down on his knees and scoop Tony in a hug.

Slowly, as the heart-wracking cry starts to die down with James rocking Tony in his embrace. Tony fell to exhaustion.

***

The week after that was a chaotic mess of Tony pick himself up, finalising JARVIS code, finding what happen to Jarvis, sorting inheritance, fighting James’s concern and outright avoiding or vague answers to Obie.

_Their gone, Maria, Jarvis, and Howard. So, stop thinking you'll wake up._

_If I can't have the human Jarvis, might as well finish the A.I., name after him._

_Heart stroke, three days after the accident, when receiving the news, apparently. The irony, the accident lost me three instead of two._

_Yes, those should be pack up and move to storage._

_No, those should be left untouched._

_"I'm fine, Rhodey," with a tired voice but a straight face from Tony._

_"You go back to the military. Didn't mean to interfere with your training."_

_Rhodes looks unimpressed._

_"Don't you dare bullshit me. I can always restart my training, this is important."_

_'You need me' went unsaid._

_"Tony, my boy; we really need to discuss weapons designs, you'll need to be done, for the well-being of the Stark Industries. You'll understand, don't you?"_

_With a plastic smile, "yes, of course, the company. Though, Obie, that must wait for a bit. You understand, don't you? Belongings to go through, paperwork to fill for my inheritance."_

***

Though the combination of complex multi-tasking, competent attorneys, Rhodes helpful interference, and lack of sleep. At the end of the week, Tony was pack, settle and ready to leave. "You're sure, you'll be fine?" James with concern and worry clear on his face, standing next to Tony while waiting on the flight crew of the Stark’s jet finishing packing away luggage and last minutes’ check.

"Oh, honey-bear, I didn’t know you'll be missing me that much?" Tony jokingly said with exaggerate shock and a dramatic hand lay on his heart.

An eye roll, a snort, and a surpassing smile, "Fine. Once, you reach solid ground give me a call and I expect at least a call once a week. Or so help me, I will do something crazy like smuggling myself o England, just to knock some sense into you."

"Ah, mama bear, you'll never change," tease Tony.

"Tony!" cried a flushed James.

Just like that, Anthony and James double over and laugh freely.

Once, they gain their composure and breath. Rhodes notes, "Where's Stane, Tones?"

With a tight smile, "not here. He's been very insisting on me being involved in the R&D department, even though I can't legally take over the company yet."

Taking the clue for what it was, "SI going to start to decline, is it? or at least that what the media frenzy are starting to say."

"Not yet; now, the investors are either reeling from the accident or wondering to 'jump ship'. Which is reasonable as their most lucrative designer and CEO is gone. Also, as the majority shareholder and the next in line, I may be a genius but so far to them, I'm young and inexperience and my only 'brownie point' are weapon design; which with the jumping country, will not endear me to them," Tony explain evenly, only showing hinted bitterness and sadness when Howard is hinted.

Gentle, and slow, James leans down and hug Anthony. "Whatever you decide, Tones, I'll have your back. Unless it crazy, then I'll sit on the sidelines and laugh my ass off."

"Mm, don't you mean, I'll be the one laughing?" when Tony was let go.

Rhodes unimpressed, "Skydiving." Tony look amused.

"Conga line." James skin tone, look a shade darker.

"Those crazy ski stunts." Anthony felt a shade competitive but mostly humorous.

"Cell 65."

"Tony! I thought we agree that never happen."

"No, you did. I was too busy laughing my ass off and being hit on by a pair of brother-sister."

Unexpectedly, the sound of someone clearing their throat, startle them to look at the source. A young pretty flight attendant was there, "Mr Stark, we are ready for departure. As soon as you are settled in, we can take off."

"Give me a moment," Tony state with dismisses clear in his voice.

"Of course," the attendant leave.

"So, this, is it? Goodbye, then. Take care of yourself, Tones," with warm affection from James.

"Nope," Tony disagree, "it's more a see you later."

So, Tony disembark from the US, hoping some time away until his 21st birthday will do him some good.

***

 _‘Leave the Stark's family mansion, good idea; now I'm not haunted by their ghost_  'Maria, Jarvis and Howard'  _every corner. Leave the country full of the media vultures wanting a scope of the Stark's heir to an English-speaking country where I'm famous but not that famous, with the vultures less persistent; not bad, could be better. Though, by calculation; to get close to being anonymous, a less populated and not likely be English-speaking majority stop. Which means not a lot socialising, not so bad; commonly, less technology in surrounding environment, I'll die! less sex, hell not! I can always learn a new language, it is not difficult. If only Wakanda, have not close its borders; technology, exotic people and maybe fewer vultures, it will be close to my paradise on earth._  That it!  _An isolationist country._  No, bad idea,  _most if not all isolated country has a low standard of living and a low standard for technology; I'll survive, but that not living. That's without checking their foreign policy -  damn, with my good looks, they can easily point out my European blood.’_

Thought Tony, as he ignores the lecture given by the professor in front of the lecture hall by multi-tasking. Half way going finishing mechanical engineering degree assignments  _year three's_ , reading his textbook on international business  _second semester's_ , double checking JARVIS codes and chatting with the pretty girl next to him about the party he's going to  _the fifth one in less than a month back._

_***_

"Have you been eating and sleeping lately, Tones?" sounds Rhodes concern voice from tiny speakers from the phone made and design by 'Tony Stark'.

"Eating? sure. Hold meals before and after sciences brigade. Lots of snacks in the lab, protein bars, fruit, and water," said flippantly.

"Tony," James sounds serious.

Tony sigh resignedly, "I can't sleep. My partial insomnia is getting worse." Then, quietly as if giving a secret away, "It's the dreams. Sometimes it's memories, others are nightmares of the accident, I've never seen."

"Alright," with resigned clear in his voice. Then as if an idea struck, "but I'm coming to visits as soon as break shows up on my training."

With humour, "and how are you getting here?"

Stubbornly, "I'll find away."

"Oh, Rhodey,  _my_  stubborn independent honey-bear, won't you let me spoil you a little?" tease Tony with a sicken sweet voice.

"Tony," exasperation clear in his voice.

"Alright, alright; but seriously, Rhodey, unless you got a secret job you did not tell me about, England is quite far, honey-bear," lightly with a smirk as if he already won.

James let out a long sigh as if confirming that fact. "You'll already give me this tech-up phone," he mumbles.

"Ha," laugh Tony lightly, "that's more a present for me than you. After all, I do want to hear your lovely voice,  _honey_ , then settles for static fill conversation, letters or even long distance ‘Pagers’," in slightly sarcastic tone.

"Take care, Tones, and see you as soon as possible," Rhodes said fondly.

"Take care and soon, Rhodey," warmly replied.

***

Apparently, being a genius and having good motivation _trying to drown the grief in work_ is all, he need to successively go through to achieve his first Master's degree here in mechanical engineering  _wanting to try a different branch of engineering_ , a second in international business  _normal business degrees are too easy, want to do a difficult course and when this is done, Howard might be proud_  and also, in the process of already achieving his PhD in electrical engineering, and physics  _the University need time, to process the paperwork, for jealous professors to admit there are no flaws in Tony's works and for the staff to stop being baffle_.

Though the hard way, Tony found out he still got time to think, which based on his workload he takes, it is the exact opposite of what he wants.  _After all, in MIT it takes him three years to get two Masters with breathing room to spare._

So, Tony went through a phase of partying like a mad man  _again_ to quiet his mind, which James slowed down some by the time, they graduate MIT.  _"Tony, I know when you put your mind to something, nobody will be able to change your mind and I have a feeling, I'll never get you to care about your alcohol intake."_

_"I need it, Rhodey. My brain won't shut up, it's why I can't sleep, a new idea pops up and its need to write down or it won't leave me alone and then a new one will fill the spot it vacates. The alcohol slows my brain down, or not I have to work until exhaustion more frequently to get the rest my body needs."_

And so, with the fresh memories of the horror on Rhodes’ face and the subsequent determination, which leads to all the crazy stunts; extreme sports, drunk antics, jail time, interpretive dance, yoga  _what?_  meditation  _did not work,_  language courses  _and the way to flirt with it, of course,_  etc. Tony change his approach to a fitness phase, after all with the memories, the reminder that sports works; at least for a time, at the beginning when it was challenging.  _'A challenge will force my mind on the problem and the physical exhaustion will shut it down. Plus, the exercise will add to my attractiveness. As it shows in MIT when I was fifteen and in the awkward stage of puberty, those interested in the younger I are in it for something. Though, after the sports start there was plenty of looks, but 'the panties starts dropping' only when puberty shot up and finish with me in the summer for my sixteen.'_

This phase became quite a legend; it made Tony very wanted  _sports clubs wanting to join_ for other than his brain  _the science division already worship him, they fight to be in his presence_  and hated  _it takes Tony a week or two of a difficult sport;_  envied  _it takes most a few months or years to achieve the level of competence, Tony showed;_  jealous some of them was  _it's not fair! He comes in, learned it, mastered it, then gone without so much as a 'by your leave'!_

This did not stop or even slow Tony down until he got to Martial Arts. The first master, Tony meet was Mike Wang, the Judo instructor;  _"If you'll think any kind of Martial Arts is a game, then you'll better quit now," he said sternly._

_Tony with surprise eyes, "Game? no, I'm not looking for a game. I'm looking for something to calm my mind."_

_With surprise, clear in his voice, "I would suggest trying Aikido, Tai Chi or Kung Fu."_

Just like that, the phase stop. Tony tried all three for three months. It was a challenge, he got what he wanted but achieve what he did not expect, his mind was calm. Out of curiosity and with actual permission  _chagrin; permission is needed for clubs?_  Tony tried the other Martial Arts at least once; conclude what Mr Wang meant, the other fighting style is mostly combated style and will not keep a busy mind for long. As his training progress, further, he notices it became not enough, his mind starts to point out flaws, here and there, in the philosophy, taught, in weakness in each style, taught; to the point, Tony starts to mix, match and diverge.  _"You'll have already change the style," one instructor said. Tony apologise, "my mind has been starting up again."_

_"No, no, it's not bad. Should be expected from a student like you," another informs, in the after clubs training that became more common. "The path you're taking is not an easy one, Tony. Remember, to master one martial art will take one lifetime; difficult? yes but not impossible. To create your own? Even a student such as you will take much more lifetimes than you have," advice the last one. "Then, lucky me, I was not planning to," with humour said, Tony._

_"As long that stays," says the second. "Come on then, let's not waste the month left," said third. "Wait, what? a month?" Tony voice his surprise. First explain, "Tony, out of all our pupils, you started the latest; both in the semester and in life, most start training years earlier. You had the drive and the will, we taught you the skill: you're far from beginner now but not anyway close to a master, that needs experience."_

_"With your diverse in the classical, you'll most likely never be a master. As there's no master to judge your proficiency."_

_***_

The break came; with it; a mixture of relief, from student population; dread, from Tony  _fewer things to keep occupied; time to think: Maria, Jarvis, Howard;_ and parties, sprung up everywhere.

With that, came the release, alcohol; everywhere. Another frat party, just like any other since Tony came here; loud music, cheap grade alcohol and tonnes of college kids with no care in sight.

Ironically, Tony was sick of it. Apparently, his jaunt in sports, then his dedication to Martial Arts, left him soberer than he been in years even with the sip of alcohol here and there since Howard first push a glass of whisky in his hand at the tender age of ten,  _"you are a man now, Tony and man drink alcohol."_

_'This really should tell me something, when it's from Howard.'_

Then an idea struck, ‘ _all these months living here not once have I visit the River Cam.’_ Tony thought about it and look around, suddenly, as surrounded as he was with strangers, acquaintances and gold diggers, he felt so alone.

***

The trip to River Cam was uneventful. The drive was smooth and hassle free; with Tony's own thrift out car even as limit as he was with a trust fund and an international driver’s license.

River Cam was beautiful, though it was dark outside. The full moon up in the sky, unhindered, reflect the smooth surface of the river and the shops with the bright colours lights at riverside was a lovely contrast.

Here, while Tony was leisurely walking past riverside shops; boutique, cafe, and restaurants; a woman caught the corner of his eye. There was nothing particularly special about her. She was pretty, that was undeniable. She seems worn, tired and a bit down but was not what caught Tony's attention. It was the air of loneliness, the feel of tragic sadness and the wistful expression on her pretty face.

His bold and reckless whim make its appearance, that Tony's love ones both adore and despair over. Tony step confidently to stand in front the copper-brunette across the table. "What's a pretty woman like you doing by yourself in such a romantic setting?" Tony said lightly, jokingly and a quirk of his lips; making sure his presence was not unwanted. "Back at you, handsome stranger," says the sarcastic brunette.

Now, with a smirk in place. Tony took the extra chair and slip in as he was meant to be there.

"Tony, a pleasure," introduce with a handshake.

"Lewis," said the amused women.

"No surname?"

"You didn't give me yours and that my surname."

"My surname cause me grief."

"I hate my first name."

Tony and Lewis look at each other and they felt they meet a kindred spirit.

"Tony, would you mind if I asked you about soulmates?" Lewis said gently with a neutral expression and no expectations at all.

Tony minutely freeze, "You'll want to ask a stranger, about the oldest most controversial subject in the world."

"Yes, I having been travelling parts of the world for a few years now. And it occurred to me, the view of it, change from country to country even from state to state. And ironically enough, strangers have an easier time talking to me, a stranger about it then to their love ones or their peers. Oh, if you worry, I'm not asking about your mark or even your mate, if you found them." Clearly and confidently.

"Oh," Tony calmed down, and let his curiosity take advantage as there are only so few will even talk about this.

"You said 'them', so is it true that it is possible to have more than one soulmate?" Tony ask gleefully.

Lewis unmasks surprise was unmistakable. "What?" Tony cocked his head. "Was it something I'd said?"

"No just, since being in Europe, I'll get one of two response; some wax poetry of the truest love that existed or outright distrust. This response was a first."

"Why thank you, I'll try to be as unique as possible," with extravagant snarky.

Lewis laughs softly as if she almost forgot how, "I'll give you that, Tony."

And just like that, with a controversy topic as an ice breaker, Tony and Lewis talk and laugh the night, slowly sharing more personal things.

_"Europeans react like that because to them, a soulmate is sacred; only to discuss among close family and friends but are not practical to their life as so few find them. That without adding their literature works, fiction and non-fiction alike that portray soulmates as the truest romantic tragic love there is; without looking at their stands on same-sex pairing; multi-mates’ bonds, triad, quad, etc. There's a long way to go and that's without adding races, children, nationalities, and politics, into it all. Lastly, a good portion will deny it existent altogether, after all, most people's ‘evidence’ of it existent is on their body. Some would check another’s but you’ll never be sure if it’s a tattoo than a soul-mark. I would be doubtful if I was a ‘blank’. The only omnipresent thing agreed on, I’ve found proven and fact check was a soul-mark appear on yours body the day your other ‘half’ are born. However, if you’re the younger half and born with a mark, it would ‘look’ like a patch of decolour skin. A shade darker, clear right up – sometime between age five and in the middle of puberty.”_

_"Ah, it seems, my travels only show myth and legends, and not the current global changes occurred or even facts. I’ve heard of that, experience it too. However, I found ‘decolour’ happens even to the elder, marks get clearer gradually over time. Though, ‘blanks’? heard there was some who never receive a mark. Thought it was a myth myself."_

_"While we were drunk. I dare him to start conga line on the public street, it was a nightlife one, the best part of it all, Rhodey did not remember the fact, he cannot conga dance to save his life. At the end of it, we were both arrested for inappropriate public behaviour. Oh, and the way he reacts when he woke up in the cell, it was priceless."_

_"I started travelling at sixteen; at first it was taking and my most precious items and go. Now, I'm wiser, having the bare essential and stop here and there for short work, supplies and selling whatever I pick up on the go."_

_"I meet my only soulmate when I was ten; I was with my parents to get their prescription and I accidentally got lost; he was in the terminal ill section for long term patients. He died two years afterwards; I never inform my parents. They were hoping, if my soulmate was healthy, there's a good chance that I don't follow their footsteps."_

_"My parents died a few months back and the news took an old friend with it, heart stroke it was. I've never met mine, yet. I don't know if I want to."_

_"If you get the chance, go for it. Even years later, I never regret mine. It was not a Romeo and Juliet love but it was love, a child's love."_

_"Those with more than one soulmate are greedy to need more and have so little of their soul left to share with their bonded let alone more," Tony with hinted bitterness in his tone._

_"Who would tell you such lies?! I have met many souls bonded, rare as it was and often I found a triad then a pair!" Almost shout Lewis. She then mumbles, "Though, the_   _triad is usually hidden. Damn, the world really has long ways to go."_

As they chat through the night, walking beside the lake. With their bodies close to sometimes brush a hand or elbow here and there until the morning sun.

"It seems, here we part, Tony," Lewis said warmly but with a sad goodbye in her tone.

"Wait. When are your departure?" Tony said in a rush, not wanting her to go yet.

"6 o'clock, why?"

"Don't leave yet. Stay with me, until the last minute. We have the morning yet and a bit of the afternoon. We might never see each other again."

"But I'll need to pack."

"Then, we do that first." With a flourish hand gesture and his most charming smile, "My lady, will you do me the honour of allowing me your company?"

Lewis with a laugh and a smile, "alright."

***

Fortunately, or unfortunately, they did not go to Arundel House, the hotel Lewis was staying currently. They went for breakfast first, unfortunately, it was very early and not many are awake. That's how they end up in a 24 hours’ bar, having breakfast and expensive alcohol. They believe for the occasion having a 'sip' is reasonable, if any asking (unlikely as it is).

They ate, laugh and plot until Fitzwilliam museum was open for visitors. The first destination of the day was an antique, modern art and an artefacts variety, as today was a day of places Lewis missed. They spend two hours there, in their yesterday's clothes, discussing artworks they like, joking on those they found funny  _mostly the modern art_  and feeling like there's no place better to be.

Then, off to Cambridge University Botanic Garden. Seeing the different species, walking the footpaths, both outside, in the garden, and in the glass houses.

After, feeling a little symbolic went back to that cafe at the riverside, had a short lunch. There as they were eating, a canoe passes by, with two passengers and a guy stirring at the back. Just like that, with a hasty finish lunch, and a look between each other, an understanding was shared; there they go.

"If you have all the freedom that money could give you, what would you do with it?" Lewis later asks, with her sitting in front facing Tony, leaning a bit to the side to enjoy the wind.

Tony snorted, "money does not give you the freedom not really; material gain, yes; freedom, no. You'll be swamped by trying to maintain it, you'll have so little time to yourself, let alone anybody else or you drowned in the extravagant lifestyle, you'll come out poorer than before, or worse, you ruined yourself on addiction."

Raising her eyebrow, wisely she did not ask, "let me rephrase if you have all the freedom want or need, what will you do?"

"I'll invent something, discover what makes the world work and find more people like you, people that are worth the effort," last part said warmly.

"Like  _them_? Won't you look?" Lewis said strongly, emphasise on 'them'; still mindful that on a canoe in the middle of the river, they are not alone. Amused but annoyed, "still trying to change my mind? Even If I want to without the questions of how's in the first place, what I do afterwards?"  _With them, left unsaid,_  but from the look, Lewis gives Tony it was understood. "What about your  _clue_?"  _Soul-Mark she meant._  "Can't make heads or tails out of it, starts giving me a headache trying to decipher it, the curiosity was killing me. Maybe years down the road, something gives." With a nod, she accepts but the determinations were in her eyes show it was not an accept of defeat.  _Maybe she sticks around to convince me,_  muse Tony.

Suddenly, as they near the bridge of Sighs, the atmosphere got soft, almost romantic; the closest to it since they meet, which consists of a light kindred spirit to close friendship of strangers.

When they disembark, their hands were a link and trading soft looks between them all the way to Arundel House. Just a Tony promise, he helps pack but between the light jokes and soft looks, kisses and touches were an exchange and they got derail.

***

They almost didn't make it. There at the train platform, with a minute or two before departure, both at lost for words.

Tony, when inspiration struck, "thank you, my lady, for your time," with an extravagant gentlemanly kiss on the hand.

With a warm affectionate expression and voice, "no, thank you." And with a chastise kiss goodbye. She walks to the door of the train, as he looks on. As she steps on the train, she turns, looking back from the inside.

"Tony. I'm not in love with you." Tony laughed, "good. I'm neither." "But I love you." They said together and laugh in surprise.

"If given time, I could, I think," he said, first to compose himself. Lewis agreed with a beautify smile and a nod.

"Stark." A confused look. "My last name."

"Oh. Karen," Lewis exchange, not show any signs of recognising the name.  _Goodbye_ , they said with their eyes through the window as the door closed, the train runs, as further and further the distance grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OLD READERS;  
> I went back and add a bit of detail. at Tony's and Lewis conversation.


	2. Lewis & Death II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving on, relationships and the unexpected. The continue.

It's been months, since  _theirs’s_ death; since he was a little more than two months past seventeen. Almost a day does not go by without thinking of them;  _fondly of Jarvis and Maria; bitterly of Howard; grievously of all._ Strangely enough, since the meeting of Lewis and her subsequent departure, grieving got easier; not gone, doubt ever gone but easier to moving on; almost like boarding school and MIT all over again; miss them deeply;  _Maria Jarvis_ but coursework, activities and classmates became sufficient distractions again.

A little over a month left, until Tony eighteen birthdays, less than three months since Lewis’s departure. Tony does not think of her often, but when he does it gives him gentle affection and a hint of wistfulness for her, which is more than most women he met gets other than Maria. Still, life goes on; now with the break over and class back on. Now, Tony was ready to online JARVIS, which got postpone when the plan to keep busy was proving non-effective _and the grief got too much,_ for an early birthday present to himself. _Tony had a feeling a first of everything, birthdays, anniversaries, holidays, etc., without them, will be a drinking spell of the worse kind._

***

James checks at least once a week when Tony hadn't called. In Tony's words: _"My own personal mama bear",_ which is when Rhodes starts denial any involvement. Prove as his status as Tony's  _bestie_ or best friend, which neither one decline or claim. He knows about Lewis. _"It's like you all over again," Tony said wistfully._

_"What?! You were in love with me!" Shock James._

_"What?" Laugh Tony. "No, no, it’s like when we met, we click just like that. Oh, honey-bear, I love you but I'm not in love with you."_

_"Oh, platonic love. Why don't you say so? But didn't you and Lewis said the same to each other?" Puzzle Rhodes._

_"That…that's was the love of the simplest kind, if she had stayed or had we keep in contact, we could be friends or lovers, even both, if times and our wants align."_

_"Why don't you keep in contact? It does not seem like you to not follow your whim. You have the resources to anyway."_

_"I didn't ask because she had this air as if she didn't want to get attached and it was telling though she stays with me, that she never asked the reason I was in Cambridge or even that I live there."_

Though, conversation though the phone with James was almost always pleasant. Conversation with Obie was another thing altogether, it was full of falsehood and static. At first, when he called three or two times a month, Tony was glad, he didn't lose another father figure with his 'skipping' country.

Then, he talked about Stark Industries, Tony's duty as heir,  _new designs needed,_ his  _running away_ as if continuing Howard's plans for his education was a 'teenage phase', and  _Howard's disappointment._   The last one stung the most.

At first, when _Obie_ call all those months ago, two days after landing on English soil, Tony was ready to give in the demand for new designs, to do his  _duties_ as Obadiah said after all Tony needed the distraction from the grief; then Obadiah says the  _running_ away, forgivable as Tony did not say goodbye or inform anybody but the flight crew and Rhodes but  _Howard's disappointment_ hurts.

So, Tony made his excuses, playing catch up for the times lost while in America in his subjects. Next, was too much coursework  _which was true but Tony could fit a design or two if he tries_. Then, the partying, _"come on, Obie. I'm going to be drowned in work for SI soon enough, let me live"._  By the time, Tony's 'sports phase', conversation with Obadiah was to be avoided if possible. It was filled with meaningless platitudes, _"did you met an interesting woman, yet?", "How the party you went to, son?"_ , and strain conversation, _"Tony, when are you going to fill your role in the company?" Annoyance from Obadiah. "When I'm CEO" Tony flippant._

By then, his original thought at the funeral, ‘ _I'll need better father figures_ ’ occurred more and more to the point Tony re-examine his interactions with Obadiah and compare to Jarvis and Howard. His findings disgusted him, to put an objective view without the involvement of someone else, Tony study a bit on child psychology, it did not change. He found that he was so starving for affection, especially a father's _cause Howard both clipped him by sending him away young from his only positive attention, Maria & Jarvis and comparing and degrading him to impossible standards_. Thus conclude, He could not tell a healthy attention _Jarvis and Maria_ from not  _Howard_. All interactions between Obadiah and Tony was either a formal event or a business event. Where often than not, Tony did something to be praised and Obadiah obliging or some  _meaningless platitudes_ to being Stark's heir and making Howard proud -  _a small voice said: "I could find Caption America today, but to Howard, it still will never be enough"._

Tony taking a page from James,  _"Tony! You stubborn bastard!"_ MIT days, a week in his Martial arts training, with his mostly sober self,  _taking a sip or a shot a day; he's still an alcoholic_ , twice Tony's been in contact with Nett's Law firm to get him emancipated at eighteen, quietly. That's how he learns Obadiah was making a case against him. All those questions about parties, and who he slept with, was going to be used against him to push emancipation to his twenty-first.

_"Is it still possible to beat that?" Tony ask calmly._

_"Yes, difficult but yes. You party lifestyle not going to help you but we can make a case, that was by choice and that your time in boarding school, MIT and now in England shows you'll have years of experience to be independent and does not need a guardian more than necessary"._

_"Is it possible to not be in the US at the time?"_

_"Yes, makes more complicated than needed though possible. There's a possibility of a pushback."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The case could be delayed or prolonged as you're an heir of a corporation and the fact it's going to be through an English's law firm and we need to communicate back and forth."_

_"…In the end, I get emancipated by nineteen," Tony with certainty._

_"Mr Stark, I most likely overstep my boundaries but why the rush? If you'll have always wanted to be emancipated by eighteen, you've talked to your family's lawyer first then through us first. Why the seemingly sudden change of mind? After all, even if Mr Stane succeeded in pushing your majority to your twenty-first birthday, he can't do much to you legally as you'll in university and in another country; only tie you financially, even then you have your trust funds and your inheritance is on hold for you by attorneys. Your guardian, he maybe, though, the only thing he truly has control of is your company but with distance, you could wait it out."_

_"I'm tired of being used and being emancipated let me have the final say to Stark Industries even if I decide not to take over yet."_

_"Of course, Mr Stark."_

After that, Tony had a most terrible drinking brigade since switching from parties to the sports. The next day, with a horrible headache, Tony went to class, acting perfectly as if nothing is wrong. The only signs to point otherwise is his headache, Tony is used to ignoring and his bloodshot eyes that are hidden behind sunglasses, which is a known accessory anyway. In the middle of scratching before a practice fight, Tony noticed his movement is a delay slower. Afterwards, he had it confirmed. He teachers notes to him, _"Tony, you'll seem distracted today"_ and he smiles _"had something on my mind. Don't worry it's being solved as we speak"_. It's not exactly the alcohol, Tony silently pounders.  _Tony still a compulsory alcoholic, even with the sports and Martial arts. He tried giving up alcohol for James in MIT, he learns, he could decrease it but not give it up. He was a habit and stress drinker; it was an addiction, he knows but could not break it and the stress increases the drinking, he knows. Luckily, nobody but Rhodes knows and everybody else (peers, classmates, etc.), treat it as a quirk of an eccentric genius rich boy._

***

Tony was alone in his quiet apartment, except for the hum of the system Tony build and installed himself for JARVIS. It's time.

"Hello, JARVIS."

Static,"...h... he...helo... hello, sir."

"I did it!"

"Sir?"

"Well, some bugs need to be taken care of still. Other than that, you just need time to learn and you'll be 'right as rain'."

"Sir?"

"Oh, and understanding of idioms too, need help."

Tony spent that week ditching his class to stay in his apartment to teach JARVIS, making sure he runs properly; continuing his course studies, practicing his mix martial art forms he develops over break, while all the while, talking to his attorneys and lawyers about his emancipation case going to court on his birthday next month.

So far it seems Tony’s emancipation case will be pulled to court anyway. Tony has explicitly informed his lawyers he wants to keep this under wraps and away from the media and paparazzi alike  _but mostly he wants to keep it from Stane until the last second._

With the imminent court case approaching, the private detectives he higher over the break finally came through with proof that Obadiah Stane has been derailing the summons, he supposed to get. Both so that he'll be to defend the case against him and evidence to prove foul play.  _So, finally. Proof of Obie caring very little for me. Another abusive relationship. He wanted me under his thumb and ignorant about it._

***

A week in the month before his date of birth, the weekend after JARVIS’s. Tony decide a drive will do him some good. He took a 'red wine' colour Mercedes R107 convertible almost black,  _modified, of course,_ dress in a pair of casual dark slacks, wine shade shirt and red tinted sunglasses; Tony was presentable:  _thanks to Maria and her insistence on being fashionable; Jarvis and his persistence on dressing, “young master, you’re a gentleman of upper-class, so must be dress as one”._

He drove aimlessly for two hours, without a destination in mind. Then, in a fit of nostalgic, he drove to River Cam and took the same walk he did that day so long ago it seems to Tony. With the sunshine and pleasant wind, he walks and hums his way, passes the way through the familiar restaurants, shops, and boutiques as he passed the café where he met Lewis, he stopped dead in his tracks. There by his cursory glance, almost missing her completely is Lewis. He would have missed her if he was not remembering her.

She looks if possible sadder now than when they meet. Sitting there by her lonesome, writing in a book on the same table on _that night_ was her! It occurs to Tony it was truly her, not some look-a-like copy as the longer Tony stare, the more it seems as Lewis was there. Without his permission, his legs walk quietly to _his_ chair, so long ago.

“Hey,” Tony said gently, almost softly.

The Titian startle, she snaps her head up from her writing with a small ‘crack’, looking so surprised and _relief._ “Ow,” she replies, with a rub to the side of her neck.

“Sorry,” Tony smiled sheepishly.

“Tony,” with a _relief_ smile but edge with worry. “Tony, I’ll have something to tell you,” Lewis said seriously.

“What is it?” puzzle Tony.

“You’ll want to sit down for this.”

‘ _Not good news, then. What could it be?’_

_‘Hopes he does not take it badly, I need help.’_

Tony slowly sits and Lewis with a nervous fidgeting took a deep breath and hope for the best. “I don’t know how to say this, so I’ll be blunt and hope for the best.” With a pause and another deep breath. “I am pregnant, Tony and I firmly believe you are the father.”

Tony wants to react and start throwing accusation, _since he was old enough to drink and sleeps around, he was old enough for paternity claims; none prove true. The curse of fame and money_ but the look on Lewis' face, of desperate hope, stop him short.

“Are you sure?” Tony said deceptively calmly with his eyes hidden. “As sure as I can be without a paternity test,” Lewis said with concern in her eyes. _Concern!_ Threw him off and oddly, steel his determination. “Come on, let go,” Tony getting up and help picked her things up from the table. “Go where?” perplex Lewis, slower to react.  “You’ll want to have this conversation _here_?” with a broad wave of his hand. Perplex still, Lewis looked around and steadily comprehension came, _with flighty glances from strangers_. “Oh,” Lewis said as she stood up, and hurriedly packs up. While Lewis was distracted, Tony signals to the waiter for the check and paid for it.

Lewis notices and hurriedly, stress in her tone, “Tony, you don’t need to do that.” Tony dismissed it, “let’s go”. Tony lead the walk there to his car; the silence was deafening. “Tony,” Lewis said in the car as she was buckling her seatbelt. “Not now,” he said as tension between them rise. “Later, let me think.”

Later, in Tony’s apartment, it was silent except the undercurrent of machinery. Tony led Lewis in and excused himself, escape to make tea in the kitchen. “JARVIS, mute mode,” Tony order and a small ‘click’ was his replied. With tea and snacks on a tray as his barrier, Tony reluctantly move to the living room. He set them down, then set on the couch facing Lewis, looking at her in the eyes, says firmly, “all right, then. Lay it on me.”

Lewis divulges she start to noticed in London because she was getting tired easily but didn’t think much about it, a week after they met. As the symptom persist more than a month later with the sudden appearance and disappearance of headaches, she got worried but only went to a doctor when she was in Paris. Then, she spent almost a week there thinking, and talking to the doctor about her options. Lewis decided she’s keeping it, _here she give fierce stare,_ at Tony as if daring him to say otherwise. She says she been travelling for years, enough to get by for one from country to country. Here teary, emotional but steady she says, “It’s no life for a child. If I can certainly provide food and education, it might nearly be enough but I can’t and the last thing I want to contemplate is possible starvation for them. _No baby of mine will starve._ ” Then, she says, she thought of Tony. “Sometimes, I’ll wonder between worry for _us_ , what would you think? Would you even will want anything to do with us? Then the thought came, 'you would only know if somebody told you'; it horrified me, you would not know, a little creature made of me and you exist. I went looking for you. I sit there at that café for two weeks, hoping and, cursing myself for not asking. For all, I know, you could be a vacationer passing by.” She grew quiet with her tale and look at Tony with pleading eyes.

“Then how do you know it's mine?” Tony says with an expressionless face.

Lewis confused, “It _is_ yours. The timing fits. _Unless a section of my memories is missing, it can’t be anybody but yours!”_ defensive with an undercurrent of hurt.

“I won’t believe it until a paternity test is done,” Tony deadpan.

Lewis grew frustrated and more confused, “but it is yours. _Why won’t you believe me?!_ ”

Tony snap, “is it money what you want? _If it’s truly mine, I give you a hefty sum of it for the child but not before!_ ”

“Money? Money, not what _I_ want! I want, support from you!  Financial support, _yes, I’ll need that!_ But I thought as we parted on good term... we could...” with tears and a breaking voice as she slumps more in her seat.

“We could, what?” Tony says more harshly than he meant to. Guilt wreck his heart as Lewis flinch. Lewis suddenly stood with tears running down her cheek but a ferocious tone, “Well, I’m sorry. If I got the idea that our ‘ _fling’_ might mean something to you. Let alone you want to know the existence of _your_ child, no matter how many times you deny that, that fact won’t change. Goodbye.” Then she turns her back on him and strode to the doors.

Tony was tempted to just let her go, but  _'if it’s truly my child and I let her go then another family lost. This time it could be prevented.'_ Hurriedly, without thinking about himself being a father. “Wait!” she stops just before the door with a hand resting on the doorknob. “That’s not what meant. Stay. Let’s sit and calm down before trying again,” Tony plead just behind her.

***

She stays. It was late afternoon when they meet again, now, it’s dark out. With the full moon, out, shining its magnificent into the apartment and only a dim lighting of a lamp in the room, it  _cast a spell_. They were calmer now, sitting on their seat again slowly sipping on cold tea and eating cold sandwich and cookies. The moonlight and the dim lighting gives them, the mirage of their first meeting and subsequent romance, brief as it was, it gives them courage.

Slowly with a low voice, they confess, Tony’s first, _“Lewis,” gently like an apology. “You’ll not the first woman to put a paternity claim on me. Quite a few have tried, as soon as I was old enough for sex. Most, because I slept with them once, and wanted something from me, commonly money for the fake or not a fake baby, for silence, many reasons really. Some, I did not sleep with but was claim to by the press, by my so-call ‘lover’. A few was angry with me or just wanted ruin me. Others wanted to be the next Mrs Stark, to be set for life. I don’t know, how much of my fame back in America, you know. It could be very little or a lot. In America, my family’s famous; nationally, so. My father made a successful weapons manufacturer company. He was an inventor, Lewis, and world war II made his work famous. My mother was a philanthropist, she believes wholeheartedly in it. She started a foundation, a non-profit organisation uses donated funds to finance various charities and renovation projects. So, I won’t believe the baby’s mine without irrevocable proof. I'm tired of fake claim, just because I’m famous and rich. Even outside of America, I’m not free, my father’s work was and is still, prize by many. Mine too will soon follow, even now, studying as I am, my work is value, sceptically and with a high amount of inferring. I have my own reputation, as a young genius, as the young orphan sole heir to Stark Industries and by the tabloids as a wild partier player rich bachelor. For all my faults, this was not one of it. When it comes to the possibility of children, I’m careful, even dead drunk, I’m careful and we were careful. All those claims? Not one follows through, all fell flat. I don’t know if I want children. If I do, not now, a month away from my eighteenth birthday. If it’s mine, I want a part of its life, I don’t know how much of it I want or even I should. Hell! I was tempted to let you walk out of my life, just not to deal with it but the idea of it was painful; to lose family so soon, not even a year after they die. Frankly, in short time I know you, I came to care for you, our ‘fling’ did mean something to me but the thoughts of children terrify me. I’ll be a terrible father.”_

Then, Lewis with a soft expression, _“Tony, I’m afraid. Not for me, but for my child. I never wanted a child. I didn’t plan for one. You may or not pick this up from our last chat. My parents, both was terminally ill. They both had Cystic Fibrosis or CF, do you know what is it?”_

_“Other than it is a genetic disease? My main interest was in mechanical sciences, so not much.”_

_Lewis raises her eyebrow, “That’s more than most people. It’s primarily affected the lungs and digestive system because of a malfunction in the exocrine system, responsible for producing saliva, sweat, tears and mucus._ _It is a progressive, chronic disease and is often fatal. They died from it. They meet through an accidental mess up of appointment in their late teens. They were ‘soulmates’, recognise on the first meeting; they bounded as soon as they figure it out and they fell in love. Do you know the life expectancy of an individual with CF is approximately 30 years? They accidently had me in their early 20’s. They did not plan to, weren’t at all planning any kids but they loved me, once they knew and could not let me go. Even though, knowing with two active CF parents, I would need a miracle to not inherited it. It’s why they believe in ‘soulmates’, they hope even without a cure, I would live long enough to meet him. You know I’ve met him, his name is Nikki or Nicholas Louis Tomson, he hated his name, insist on Nikki. He was suffering Trisomy 18 or Edwards Syndrome from birth, cause him to have heart defects. He was younger than me, his heart fails when I was thirteen, we were bounded. When my parents pass away when I was fifteen, one after the other within a month apart. We plan for this, after all, even when they live quite more years than expected. I had no relative left, you see? and I wanted to see the world, you now. I figure if my time was short, I might as well see the world. They were very supportive. It took me a year to get emancipated, all because hesitant on my age and bureaucracy mess of paperwork. In the end, they let me go as I was expensive to care for and foster care could do with less expense. My family was not rich, our medical bill made it difficult, borderline poor but they were hardworking help me save money for my travel. They will everything under their name to me, the house, old family heirlooms and the car. I’ve sold almost everything when they died only keep the small, carriable heirlooms as a remembrance and travel for years; buying the pills and visiting the doctor sporadically. So, you see? Tony, I’m twenty-three in the past five months. I’m not worried if you make a terrible father, you have not tried yet. I’m afraid of living my child alone in the world so young, there's no guarantee if I would live long as my parents. I don’t have a stable job to support it, I’ve been getting by doing odd jobs where ever I go, selling things I pick up, and the pictures I drew of the places I been. I’m truly afraid.”_ Desperation in her voice as she got closer to the end.

 _"Alright, then,"_  said Tony with a shake of his head. _"Alright?"_ confused Lewis. _"If it supports you want, that I can provide until a paternity test is done."_

 _"You'll still won't believe me?"_ Lewis signs in frustration.

_"It's not believing, Lewis. I need facts and if it’s true, I need to change some things. It is late, rest here if you want; I have a bedroom to spare."_

_"Alright, goodnight, Tony,"_  she replies, as she rises and walks to the room pointed out.

_"Goodnight."_

For the rest of the night, Tony did not sleep. He could not with his mind running a few miles an hour. So, he thought. He concluded, that Lewis didn't want to use him, after all, ‘ _if the kid's mine, a lawsuit will help more than going straight to me. Also, there's not a single news about Lewis.’_ Tony did keep up with the news from America, both through James and other means  _lawyers, newspapers, etc. ‘Lewis truly believes the kid’s mine.’_ The rest of the night, Tony plot. He made options for himself, for Lewis, and the unborn baby that may or may not be his.

***

It was a slow morning. Both because it was Sunday and _'the sun is being an offensive cheerful ass',_ at least it felt to Tony. He was in the kitchen sitting on a tall stool next to the island, nursing his fourth cup of coffee. The island was covered with paper of all colours and size.  _What do you say? Work does not need to be all black and white._ On those papers are plans, information and possibility, Tony could think of.

The soft sound of feet on wood, alert Tony to Lewis presences. “Hey,” she said, softly from the doorway into the kitchen. She was dress in yesterday clothes, a pair of faded blue denim jeans and a fade purple blouse, looking half awake and yawning. “Hey,” Tony said just as softly, looking at her gently and hoping the tense atmosphere of yesterday did not return.

“Would you like cereal, a sandwich, protein bar or something?” Tony starts to babble. Lewis tilts her head to the side in silent questions. Tony winced, “I don’t cook much. Mostly, I eat fruits, protein bars or a simple sandwich. Anything else, I buy out.” Lewis gives a small smile, “I haven’t made a proper home cook in years, I don’t think I remember how,” with a shrug. Lewis and Tony exchange fleeting looks. They suddenly burst out in relief laughter.

“Breakfasts outside, then?” Tony propose. Lewis agrees with a nod and a smile as she walks to the stool, facing Tony. “What’s this?” she asks, looking at the paper covered island. With sinking feelings and resigned sighs, “this, my dear, is options.” “Oh,” she said, sitting down. Then, she took a deep breath as if steeling herself, “explain.” Tony looked at her, then down to the paper, “first, the doctor, for an RFLP DNA Testing. We need that done as soon as possible. As quietly as possible. In a month, I having a court case being put through and this could complicate things. I have booked an appointment earlier for a 12.30pm.” Lewis hums and nods her agreement. Though she looks curious, she did not ask.

“Then, what are your plans? While we wait for the results, by my estimation, will take around, two weeks and the future; What do you want to do? If it’s not mine? If it’s mine?”

“Tony, I don’t know. When I decide to come back to Cambridge, the decision was spontaneous. I was sitting there for two weeks, thinking about other options, I do have. It’s not much as my time was running out. I could not afford to stay in the same hotel any longer. I was already pushing my luck. I was just about ready to give up. I refuse to give up my child. I have no close relative to depend on. I have decided, I’m giving up travelling for them. I’ve seen plenty of the world. I have only a few years leave for them. I don’t want to miss a single minute of it. This child is _yours_ and I’m hoping you help raise it.” Lewis says hopefully.

Tony raise both of his hands as if to surrender, “why don’t we just agree to disagree? I don’t want to fight again, so soon. We have our answer soon enough.”

Lewis nodded with a tense frown.

“Then, options. Let start simple. Can't you stay any longer at the hotel? Is it the same hotel?”

“Yes, it is, almost two weeks staying there is getting harder and harder to cover. I need to look for work as soon a permanent place is finalised or small jobs here and there."

A pensive look overcame Tony's face. _'I might regret this.'_  Slowly, "I got space. You can stay until you get your feet up."

A surprised look came over her face. Hurriedly, "no, I don't want to impose."

"You won't be. The apartment's mine and I can afford the extra cost of housing another."

Lewis blink as a sudden thought occurred to her. "You're eighteen, soon" state, Lewis. Tony nod to non-question. "You're are studying now." Another nod. "You're in university?"

"Yes," puzzle Tony. Lewis's expression turns frazzle with sudden worries. "Then, I can't impose. I just want help for the baby, not derail your future." Hyperventilate Lewis.

"Lewis," says Tony, concern. "Lewis, calm down.” Once she started breathing slower. “I can afford it. You can stay here. You are not derailing my future. My baby or not, I'll finish my education. Even then, I can do it anytime. I meant it. I can really afford it. Remember, yesterday? My inheritance is nothing to scoff at."

Lewis worries about Tony’s future, soften him to her. “Oh,” Lewis says. She still looks worried but seems willing to drop it for the moment. A thoughtful look overcame her. “Tony, I think we _get off on the wrong foot_ when we meet again. This situation is not the best or even one I would envision if we ever meet again. When we first met, I thought we could be friends if nothing else but circumstance, time and personal choice prevented that. If you allow, can’t we start over? Because in the short time we met, I came to love and care for you, though, I'm not in love with you. And maybe with time, it would have gone away and become a fond memory but it's almost three months and I’m still fond of you yet. I don’t want what we found, became something bitter. Even if you are proven right and this baby is not yours.”

Tony stun said nothing, simply look at her.

Then, Tony grin. “Shall we reintroduce our self over breakfast?” warmly.

***

Breakfast was almost a re-enactment, they decide for symbolic shake to have breakfast at the same open bar nearby the river. Prudently, they avoid the alcohol,  _regretfully to Tony._  With a silent agreement, they keep the talk light, _with jokes and funny stories of their childhood_ , though they did not avoid the important facts,  _with Lewis's family's genetic disease and the expectations placed on Tony._

After first placing their orders. They enjoy a bit of silence, just looking at each other while arranging their thoughts.

Lewis clears her throat to get Tony’s attention, “let me. Karen Eva Lewis, I’m twenty-three for five months ago, I was born and raised in Australia, have been travelling since sixteen, and I hope we can be good friends.” While giving her hand to shake.

With a bit of his _Casanova smile_ , Tony, and a diverging kiss to her hand instead of a handshake, “Anthony Edward Stark, I prefer Tony; I’ll be eighteen in a month. I’ve not seen much of the world as this is my first jump out of America, born and grew up there too. If not, there are _other_ options,” says Tony with a slightly suggested tone near the end.

Lewis blushes prettily. “Then, call me Karen.”


	3. The baby & Plans III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Tony and Karen get's to know each other, the birth approaches. Plans and plots are made. And Rhodey.

Breakfast was a success. They started with simple topic first.

“What were you doing _that night_ before I came across you?”

“I was feeling melancholy that day. It was one of those days. When you wake up and nothing feels right. I was enjoying the scenery, hoping a walk would cheer me up but it made it worse. Everywhere I look, I see something remind me of a loved one lost. Grandparent, lost to age or accidents, parents, to disease, Nikki, to heart failure and almost friends to prejudge and hate. All of them, there's nothing I could do and it was not my fault, their gone. It was not anybody’s fault but grief made us unreasonable and sometimes the most difficult, is forgiving our self, for being helpless. To forgive others will take time and within reason. I blame the doctors for a while, but it was not their fault a cure was not found or that my immediate family was born with CF and Nikki was born with a defective heart. Though, in my travel, I learn some miseries caused by other are just not worth forgiving unless it is used to let go. _There’s this girl, I met in India. She was normal as can be. She had two loving parents, a brother and a sister. She was thrown out into the streets when her parents found out, she had five soul-mark. She was ten at the time. By her mid-teens, she learns to get by. Though, she only got out from the streets when she meets one of her soulmates. He runs a small shop by himself. He fell for her as soon as he laid his eyes on her. They were happy for a while. That came to an end when she accidently met her parents again. They beg for forgiveness. She forgives them easily because she still loves them and their rejection of her cause her to crave their approval. In the end, they rip her relationship apart. They did not approve of him. He was a small shop owner and they fell into hard times while she was gone. With their youngest daughter dead, they wanted her to marry to support them. Their pressuring drove them apart and the worst part of the whole ordeal is they did not think, they did anything wrong. They still think her soul-marks was disgusting as if having more than one made her defective and marrying a stranger as soon she forgives them was alright. She kills herself in the end. Could not take it anymore._ See? Tony. Forgiving is for us. For the living to move on but moving on does not mean going back and getting hurt by the same people again. I was getting myself depress from old memories until you snap me out of it. With the years, I learnt, with those, we truly love grieving never goes away but it gets easier with time,” melancholy.

“Thank you anyway for making my night enjoyable. Would you return the favour?” Karen said shyly.

“I was at a frat party earlier. I was staying there for a while, having a chat here and there with a drink or two. And I was sick of it. Earlier in the semester, I was going through a party phase and in MIT, a college in America, I did the same. Intellectually, I know it not healthy but it’s the only way I knew to deal with grief.” Tony says flippantly.

“It did not work. I try to keep busy. One way of it was sports. I went through the clubs in Cambridge University. None keep me distracted for long. Then, I got to martial arts. One of the side effects of it was that I was the soberest in years,” Tony says with a careless shrug. With the slow look of growing horror on Karen’s face, Tony hurriedly says, “don’t worry, it’s under control.”

With a look at Tony’s expression, Karen knows she would get know where fast. She decides to drop it for now, and commit it to memory for later. “So, I decide a walk would help and as I been here for months but never even look at the river. That’s how I found you” carelessly.

They winch simultaneously, they silently agreed to something much lighter. “Well, what the most ridicules thing happens to you?” Tony says falsely cheerfully. Karen giggles nervously, “when I was ten, my dad decides to take me fishing in a lake a town over." Here she smiles fondly, "though, he forgot to mention, he has never fished before. While mum was giggling to her book, we were figuring out how to put the bait on the hook. In the end, we didn't catch anything, though a fish did pull dad  _overboard_." At that, they laugh, lighten the mood.

***

The doctor's appointment was a quiet affair. Both Karen and Tony was anxious. Though, Tony hid it better. Karen was stiff back and white knuckles in the passenger seat. While Tony was slowly going through ‘ _The Callan-Symanzik equation’_  and taking a calming breath. He looks thoughtful at her, "Karen, when we go in, let me do the talking. This place has a reputation for being discreet and I would not want to be proven wrong. Also, if you want  _you can hold my hand._ " He says the last lightly with a shrug.

She confused for a bit. Then, "thank you, Tony" with a relief smile.

"Oh, call me Edward here," he says mischievously as he got out.

"What do you mean?" She said to his back.

Tony answered when he opens her door, "exactly what I mean."

As they stroll through the door with Karen's hand trucked on Tony's arm, he reminds her, "let me handle the details. You'll answer the technical things, symptoms, date, etc. but details like paperwork and who we are left to me. Oh, your name is Katherine Kane. I'm your fiancé, Edward Lewis," he whispers with a giddy smile.

"What?" Karen looks at him incredulously.

“I always wanted to try this.”

By then they were at the reception. Tony throw her a fake haughty look, and "let me," was a whisper.

"Excuse me. We have an appointment at 12.30pm under Lewis," says Tony to the young distracted receptionist, reading a magazine. “Oh,” startle the young man looking up at them from his seat. He hurriedly checks the accounts. “Lewis, Lewis,” he mumbles. “Ah,” he says. He looks up. “You’re with Dr Thomas Hopwood. He was just about done with the last appointment. Take a seat, in a few minutes, I call when he’s ready for you.”

The waiting room was nice and cosy. Not too big, not too small, with warm earth tones. Despite that or maybe because of that, Tony steer his fake wife-to-be to a corner with a clear view of possible exit and far hearing distance from the receptionist and the only other people there, a pair of possible father and son.

“Tony,” Karen whisper harshly. “What do you mean? Katherine? Edward?”

“Exactly. It is a cover up. A possible child will not help my court case,” he replies softly.

She threw him a questioning look but did not press. He muses whether to say anything. “Maybe,” he obscures.

They sit in calm silence.

“Lewis,” was called from the reception. They stood, hand in hand and stride to the door, that was gestured at.

***

Dr Thomas Hopwood was a middle age man, a bit portly and was an average height. He looks up at them, from his papers, “Mr Lewis and Me...?” He trails off.

“Ms Kane,” Tony replies. “Ah,” he nodded.

“And what’s seems the problem?” Dr Hopwood asks after they settle down. “A description was not given.”

“Ah,” Tony sigh sheepishly. Take Karen’s hand, throw her a look to say  _'follow my lead,'_ with a soft look, “this is my fiancée, Katherine Kane and I’m Edward Lewis, Dr Hopwood. We are recently engaged. While we like to confirm a possibility of pregnancy as she was showing the symptoms and if so, we would like a paternity test done as we _separate_ from each other before our engagement.” Then, he turns to the doctor with a pleading look, “we want to keep it quiet. You’ll understand? Our families are old fashion. We don’t want a scandal before our marriage.”

An understanding look was painted on his face, “don’t worry. Our doctor-patient confidentiality is very strict.” Then, they spend a few minutes discussing it, filling up and signing, to everyone’s content. When all was said, and done, Dr Hopwood got straight to the problem, “Mr Lewis and Ms Kane, you do know this could be nothing more than a stomach bug? There’s many that could imitate the symptoms of a pregnancy.”

“If only, we are that lucky,” Karen said following along the farce.

“If only,” Tony echo, “but it is a possibility we won’t strike out yet.”

“Would you, Ms Kane?” he gestured to his examination table. She follows him there, and sit down. The next few minutes was the normal procedure of checking her temperature, body reactions _eyes legs_ and asking her questions about her symptoms.

“Lastly, we need a blood and urine sample.” After she was given instruction, her cup and the direction for the bathroom, she went. When she got back, Dr Hopwood had her back on the examination table to draw her blood. With a cotton, alcohol, needle, syringe, tube and a small blood bag, the procedure was a prick of pain.

“Next, I would need a blood sample from the Mr Lewis for the paternity test, if pregnancy is confirmed.” So, Tony was on the examination table too.

“And we are done,” says Dr Hopwood to the both from his desk after he jots down notes to a file. “So far, Ms Kane, you seem perfectly healthy. We would get back to you in a few days to see if anything turn up and by then we could confirm a pregnancy but a paternity test will a the least take two weeks. So, if that’s the case in around more or less three weeks.”

***

They spent the rest of that day moving what little things Karen has to Tony’ apartment from her hotel room. The days lead up to the doctor’s confirmation, Tony was balancing between class, spending time with Karen, genuinely getting to know her, and hiding JARVIS while helping his learning curve.

 _Apparently,_ the last one was a futile effort, as the third day Tony came back, he caught them talking about the geological settings of countries and their effects on people as if it was normal. Tony could swear JARVIS  _sounds_ smug and that Karen was  _smirking_ at him when she thought he was not looking.

On the fifth day, they receive confirmation,  _Karen is pregnant._  With that, Tony could not pretend anymore. With the easy camaraderie that came between them, Tony could _lie to himself_ acting as if a friend stay over for a visit.

Afterwards, slowly without their noticing, tension starts blanket them. To the point, more than a week afterwards, it burst. They were having a late lunch, chatting between themselves and JARVIS, helping him with his vocabularies, explain the nuisance and idiosyncrasy only belonging to be human. The tension was high, though nothing was there to show for it. Karen and Tony are discussing in reasonable volume.

“Tony,” asks Karen, “what’s wrong?” with a simple question the tension burst.

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong?! You ask. There’s a good possibility, I will be a father at eighteen! That’s what wrong!” frustrated Tony.

Karen paled, “I’m sorry this have been drop on you without warning,” softy. Then, firmly with resolve, “but I didn’t ask for this either. And maybe…maybe an abortion will be easier, with less mess and hassle. However, this baby is my blood and yours, and I would not abandon it willingly.”

Tony sigh resignedly, “sorry,” he mumbled, “for shouting.” Clearer, “I was just frustrated. I didn’t mean to take it out on you. A possible parenthood – thinking about it, gives me an impend _freak-out_. I’m not ready to be a father; I’m too young. Hell! Decades down the line, even then, I don’t think I’ll be ready; I don’t exactly have the best example of a father _or examples._ ” _Thinking of Obadiah,_ Tony look at Karen with broken eyes, “my father was the worst. He was the loosest example of the word. Damn! The only reason I would call him ‘ _father’_ is by habit and because he’s my sperm donor, _not papa, dada, pappy or even dad,_ though I call Maria, mamma or in public, mum. I wonder what my mother see in him. He was an emotionally abusive alcoholic, and sometimes, I wonder, if him sending me away to boarding school is a  _'blessing in disguise'_. The only time he paid attention is to admonish for trying to impress him. He never praises me, always comparing me to Steve Rogers, Captain America, a man more than three decades my senior; a dead guy! Mamma Maria tries, she really did try to shield me from him with _sweet lies_. She loves me but between her philanthropy busy schedule, and Howard’s schemes, there’s little time for me. _Why doesn’t she leave him?!_ He never said he loves me, not even once.” Slowly, he broke down quietly in front of Karen’s eyes with unnoticed tears sliding down his face like crystal drops. It was one of the most beautiful heart-breaking things she ever witnesses. Her heart breaks for him.

She could not take it anymore! With the sparse distance between them, she threw herself at him. She wraps tony in a hug as if to shelter him from his pain. Then, like _a dam breaking,_ he weeps more tears with heartbreak whimper scatter here and there. When the tears slowed down, “I’m sorry, Tony. I don’t know how to make it better. The only thing that I can do is be there for you – now. I can’t make the pain go away; I don’t have the answer to your questions but _you're_ not going to be a terrible _papa!_ I can’t guarantee that it’s going to be easy but we continue communicate, we get through. They spent hours in each other arms, Tony softly confessing memories and fears; Karen humming a lullaby from childhood, adding her own _two cents and titbits._ They stay like that for hours on end.

***

Almost to the third week mark from the visit to the doctor’s, they were closer – now. They had less reservation with each other. Could talk about almost everything under the sun; mostly the topic they  _can’t_ are like  _quantum physics,_ topics Karen has no base for or topics that they easily lost each other in. Though, they both agreed that  _politics_ should not be touch without a ten feet pole and _cautions_. They were of the opinion,  _that_ topic was one that should not be discuss without headache medications or  _painkillers_.

When the call came, Tony was home. His lecture was suddenly cancelled because of the widespread outbreak of flu going on his campus. It was on speaker -  _not that the person on the other side knows._ It starts with an afternoon _lounging around_ idly in the living room. Karen was having a day-off from a part-time job in a grocery, she found last week. Then, a _buzzing_ sound came on. It could not be _Rhodes,_ Tony called him just yesterday after a long debate with himself and introduce Karen to him as _‘possibly temporary or not, co-ed roommate’_. James, _bless him_ took it in stride and strike a conversation with her about the _possible aerodynamics of the current women's fashion,_ damn! who knows James paid a lick of attention to women’s fashion, Tony certainly didn’t and he’s the best friend; hell! Karen did not show an amplitude for it! With her baggy pants and loose shirts. _Tony notes to himself, ‘future possible conversation topic’_. He learns new things every day, after all, he pays attention to fashion both men’s and women’s. If nothing else, as a self-defend mechanism because when _you_ have a highly social _mamma_ , who stand at the top of fashion and is determine to impart her skills – to dress _good_ and subtlety teach Tony good taste in _gift giving_ , you know for possible _wife,_ though, she knows Tony most likely follows Howard’s _footstep_ and settle down late, does not mean she won’t give him an _edge_.

Incidentally, Tony caught on, at sixteen when he was contemplating _dating_ a girl and could _list down_ over twenty gift ideas. Too bad for her, Tony figures her a _gold-digger_. What’s with the subtle encouragement to buy her things and the bragging to her friends he accidently heard. Anyway, Tony’s phone _buzzed_ , his private one, the one meant for _family, friends and lawyers_ – the one he gave to Dr Hopwood.

“Yes?” question Tony from the sofa, distracted, lounging, and reading a senior’s term paper.

“Mr Lewis?” from the phone. With that name, the phone had both of their attention.

Tony clear his throat, “I am.”

“We have the results. I’ll be the first to congratulate you, the baby is yours.” Karen sign in relief and Tony pale.

“Thank you, doctor,” he said calmly. “Would you need information on an obstetrician?” Dr Hopwood ask.

“Yes, that would help,” they exchange fax number, said their goodbye’s and hang-up.

Tony breathe slowly and deeply. The only sound in the living room was his breathing. Karen stood and walk to him. She laid a hand on his shoulder, “would you _be_ alright?” _not are you alright?_ Tony look at this kind and understanding women. He thought, ‘ _with you’,_ “I will.” They smile softly at each other. “May I?” ask Tony motioning to her belly which already subtly starts showing a _baby bump_ that only shows in restrictive clothing. That Tony only notice and silently ignoring since last week.

Karen smiles beautifully. It took Tony’s breath away.

They abandon what they were doing before – to sit and converse, about their _plans, their future._ Sitting side by side on the couch – a few centimetres apart, with one of Tony’s hand on the baby bump, leaning to each other. It seems the future, not so scary to them in that period.

***

They are having the same conversation again. It’s a week after Tony’s emancipation case been pushed forward to both domestically  _in America_ and internationally  _through England’s court system_. Undoubtedly, his lawyers both in and out of the country have been proven right. His case could not be ‘drop flat’ because irresponsible decision or not -  _partying, drinking_ ; he often does not have adult supervision. So, he  _should_ be allowed to be considered a legal adult as he was of age. Unfortunately, Obadiah Stane has some ‘good’ points and Tony’s  _rebellious phase_ was documented enough to be used against him. So, it has been set to another date for another appeal.

Though Tony’s lawyers were of the option, they could finalise this before his nineteenth birthday. Especially, with the detectives’ proof and the _not informing_ that has been done. Strangely enough, they were not _almost_ arguing about his emancipation which Tony _somehow_ find the courage to tell her before the actual date, after all, Karen got emancipated young. So, she understands.

They are not almost arguing about the phone call with Obadiah Stane. Unfortunately, Obie called about the case he just found out that Tony was aware of. The call, Obie made to guilt trip Tony to ‘drop’ the case. It almost works too.

_“Tony, my boy. Why would you push a case against me?” Obadiah says displeased._

_“I’m not pushing a case against you; I’m pushing my emancipation and why was I not inform you want it to be ‘delay’ to twenty-one? I’m eighteen,” Tony says indignantly._

_“Son,” he hesitates, “you know your judgement is not the best.”_

_“You’re irresponsible. The crazy parties, the drinking, the scandals and the parade of women are more than enough proof,” he continues, concerned with a strong condescending edge to it. Tony felt guilty, not for those actions but for not being enough. “I know best. This is for you. You don’t need to take the mantle so soon. Enjoy college, ‘sow your wild oats’ as Howard did. You’re not Howard, you’re not able to take the burden of a company so young – let me, I’ll take it. Enjoy some girls, once a month or two send a blueprint, I don’t know the news there but the competitions is getting some ideas, thinking to beat us. How absurd?” patronising, he was – then, snide at the end._

_With that, Tony feels jaded, “I’ll get back to you,” he rushes and hangs up._

_He feels ambivalent about the whole thing. Bitter, aggrieved and disgusted. It was a horrible ‘slap’ to the face but none the less, it was a wake-up call he needed. He berates Tony for his irresponsibility, then stated he knows ‘best’ without asking Tony, tell him does not ‘need’ to be involved in the company yet and says he’s Howard. Then, in a fit of hypocritical - says he’s not Howard, told Tony in a vague way to continue to be irresponsible and work for the company he owns. The hypocrite!_

_Tony feels sick. It like Howard all over again. Father figure, impossible standards and being compared but at least with Howard, it is constant. No matter how desperately Tony wanted, how much effort he put in or anything he did, he’ll always be a disappointment in Howard’s eyes. No matter who praise him in front of Howard, he never amounts to anything per his biological father._

_Now, it’s happening all over again but with Obadiah Stane. Tony felt a light pressure on his shoulder, he looked up – when did he look down? – it’s Karen. She had worry stitch on the face. ‘Ah’, thought Tony. ‘It’s not just me now. I got two other to watch out for.’_

Damn! They are not almost arguing even about the media. The media that went crazy with the news of his inevitable possible emancipation. Per Rhodes, _“you should hear it, Tones! Once it got out, they freak! Now it just speculation and rumours.”_ Unfortunately, with the media attention on him, it harder to keep a secret. He was both thankful that in England, he was not such a sensation and that he did not boast about his current place of residence. Still, it made it next to impossible for them to stay in public without a disguise, _at least for Tony_.

Though, Karen has her fair share of trouble. She could not use the front door for fear of being caught, she had to use the fire escape to go in and out. After, the situation of being _stalk_ , and being almost caught by a paparazzi at _4 am -_ as a way of dealing with both of their frustration of not being able to have an outing with each other. It _finally_ sunk to her how _famous_ Tony was. In the end, the stress of it caused her to quit her job, so, there’s less reason for her to be out.

Surprised, they are not almost arguing about the stress or the baby. To Tony’s delight, Karen has agreed to Tony’s suggestion of him being solely the provider. Unexpectedly, to Tony, as she seems to be fiercely independent like James. She even agreed to move to America with him. When he expresses his surprise, she says, _“Tony, I want what’s best for this baby and I want to spend as much time I have with them. I do want to do my share of work to provide for it but now, I’m a liability. I won’t be rash and jeopardise you over pride. Maybe, in a year or two, and we could find a way around it. Away for me to stay with the baby and do some work too.” Tony was speechless, with mouth open, jaw slack. Karen raise her eyebrow, “what? Do you expect me to think you could stay home to watch our child, Mr future-CEO? Of course, we should move to America. I’m not letting my child only knows one parent, while the other is prancing around in another country.”_

Strangely enough, they were almost arguing about James – specifically, Tony’s indecisiveness about telling him about the pregnancy.

“Should I tell him or should I not?” he mutters to himself while pacing the length of the living room. Karen sat there looking exasperated and frustrated in equal measure. “I really should not; he’s busy with his air force training and does not need to deal with my shit but he’s my best friend and if this gets out, it’s better if he’s prepared than not. After all, even if I,  _'bury my head in the sand,'_ it’s next to impossible to ignore, he’ll be affected one way or another,” he says sardonically.

“Tony!” she snapped, abruptly.

He stops his pacing and blinked owlishly at her. ‘Huh, cute,’ she thought absently. She shakes her head, ‘not the time.’ By that time, Karen only knows James Rhodes for a little more than two weeks, though scatter conversation, less than the number of fingers on one hand when he calls to check up on Tony and she pick up the phone first. Her impression of him was a worried dependable older brother. She hopes she is right. She breaths deeply and let it out.

Calmly, “he’s your best friend, right?” she asks for confirmation; looking at him.

He nodded, wondering where is this going.

“He loves you?”

Tony hesitate, “I think so. We weren’t much for talking about feelings but he cares. It was implied.”

“You love him?”

He nodded.

“You trust him?”

“Of course, more than anyone else in the world.”

Then, with a satisfied smile, “tell him, then. Maybe, not right away because of the court case but soon. You love him, you trust him, he matters to you, so, tell him. You can wait to tell him, I’m only four months in. Give it a little time, sort out your thoughts, let the frenzy die down a little, then call him. Tell him you got some news, convince him to go somewhere quiet; then explain, the beginning is a good place to start.” Then, she rose one of her eyebrows and adds, amused, “before the birth.”

He blinks, smiles in amusement, then laughs in relief, “thank you.”

***

The months impending to the birth was a mess of activities needed to be done. Plans to be made and implement. Appointments to sort, coursework to keep up on, and people to inform. If it was not for JARVIS and Karen interfering in his schedule, he would be drowning in exhaustion. Health check for Karen and baby; to make sure no complication. The obstetrician, Dr Hopwood recommended proving to be valuable. Even then, they were careful. Tony had his lawyers, those not on his emancipation case drew up an ‘iron clad’ contract both for the obstetrician, Dr Hopwood and the countless other nurses/assistant. Nevertheless, he also had them  _unknowingly_ draw up  _five_ different versions of  _‘iron clad’_ contract for themselves (which he plans to use after meticulously going through sometime after the birth, once, everything is sorted out). They planned to have the baby examine from birth and DNA tested to see if  _she_ is a carrier because they're almost positive Tony does not have the defective gene. Just in case, he had his medical history check. That’s right, it’s a girl! They found out two weeks after theirs almost argument when they had the first antenatal visit or booking visit.

Even then, they were careful. Karen started to pick up Tony’s habit of wearing sunglasses, no matter the occasion. This further was an influence when Tony picks up the habit of buying her things _dresses, shoes, books for boredom_ and sharing his _jackets, sunglasses_. All _protest was for not_ as Tony’s ultimate defence was _it is for the baby! or how my little girl will look at me for allowing her mama in mediocre clothes!_ As he also buys stuff for _their_ baby, just more attentively. _After all, he can excuse himself from buying women’s things by deflection; dropping a hint about blonde women here, then about raven head there; he did that when buying presents for mamma Maria but a baby book? Anyone with a brain and imagination will put a connection._ Therefore, no matter how much Tony what to say, 'fuck it' and buys what he wants, he controls himself.

They were careful, not to let security caught them on camera; when it's unavoidable, Tony either hack on live time or right afterwards to slightly change their features, so it would not be them, just a couple that looks similar. Tony has start to wear contact lens, baby blues; especially made and order from a private seller. He very appreciated that he did not take off his sunglasses when visiting Dr Hopwood that time.

They made plans for a house to live in America. Tony did not want to go back to the Stark’s Mansion in New York as there are too many ghosts and the grief was too raw for him. Plus, it was not practical, both because of its nearby New York and that it is known to reporters. So, with Karen’s full support he bought the land surrounding a sea-side cliff along the coast of Malibu, California for their not yet exist home _at the other side of the country_. As he plans to integrated and wired J.A.R.V.I.S. to the house very foundation it must be a custom-built mansion, _what? He’s Tony Stark, he does not do small._

The house plans were implemented two weeks after it was confirmed the baby was his. After he was satisfied with the rough sketch he made of the foundation he wants to be laid _made mostly of marble, concrete and titanium alloys and a bit of wood here and there_ and things that would need to be left alone _like interface windows, workshop setup and furnishing_ with Karen’s opinion, “ _baby room, Tony. We need that.”_ He assigns it first to a small team of real estate agents to get the land, then, a larger team of architects and builders to get it done as soon as possible without compromising the quality.

By then, his already accelerated course became more fast pace. Moreover, as the university agreed and sign before Tony even step foot in England that he can do his studies at ‘his own paces’; it’s left them _flabbergasted._ He already achieving his PhD in electrical engineering, and physics when he got back from break. Next, he achieves a Master's degree in mechanical engineering and, a second in international business in the first month back; _what can you say? The holidays were empty to Tony._ He’s on his way to turn them to a PhDs too.

The rumour going around his campus,  _that he wants to finish his studies as soon as possible to take over Stark Industries_ which Tony neither denying. As it proves to be a good cover as to why he stops attending lectures and coming to class when it mandatory to talk with his professor. He came to prefer working from home as it’s both help sort the long to-do-list away from distractions and help repress Karen’s loneliness, _though, JARVIS has proved to be successful in that endeavour._

It took a month pass. At the time, the back and forth ‘ping pong’ of the court case has shown to be slow going. Though, steadily they prove they have the upper hand as ‘step by step’, Tony’s side of the defence is evinced strong evidence. Regardless, the weekly or biweekly call (depending on the going on) between Tony and James is going strong while steadily Karen joins the conversation more and more. It took that long for Tony to collect enough courage to breach his impending fatherhood with Rhodes.

_“Hey Tones, how’s it's been?” says Rhodes happily._

_“…”_

_“Tones?” worries James._

_Tony take a deep breath, and repeat to himself, ‘it’s just Rhodey, nothing to be afraid of’ repeatedly. “James, can you find a private place? I have some news to share,” straightforward as a matter of fact. The actual used of his name, alarm Rhodes._

_“Oh… alright, give me a few minutes.” It’s quiet. Only the sound of Tony’s breath, Karen’s humming from the kitchen and James's distance footsteps can be heard._

_“Okay. I’m alone. What’s wrong? Tones?”_

_“What?! Nothing’s wrong,” defensive._

_“Tony,” sternly says James._

_“Well, Karen and I are having a baby,” Tony disclose quickly, almost obscure._

_“What?!” he states shock._

_“Right.” Resign. “I’m going to be a terrible father.” Bitter._

_“Tony, Tony, listen. I don’t mean that. I'm… just astounded. Well, I never even thought about… well, you… um, wanting... be a father, you know?” awkwardly._

_“I make a horrible father,” affirm Tony._

_“No, no, not that. It’s just… you’re young,” reassuringly. “Isn’t a baby too drastic. After all, your eighteen birthdays were more than a month ago, and Tony, you will not make a horrible father if you try. I didn’t even know you’re with Karen and wanting a baby, isn’t it a little… early? If you really want to start a family early why don’t you wait until your twenties?”_

_A thought occurs to Tony. “Rhodey, Karen’s more than five months in.”_

_“What? Tony!”_

_“What?” puzzle Tony._

_“Explain,” he demands._

_Anyhow, after a long story, lecture about reckless behaviour, “Hey! We did use protection! How are we_ _supposed to know the 2% will beat the odds” and another about possibly thinking of not informing him, “What do you think I’m doing now?” sarcastically clear in Tony’s voice. “Oh,” sarcasm clear, “what does it says when you know certify for almost two months and only tell me now a month after Karen’s encouragement.” “You’re mean to me,” sulk Tony. “Right.”_

_Unsurprisingly, Rhodes has been supportive of them both, after that._

_“I’m the baby’s godfather,” inform James._

_“Really? Oh, when did this happen?” humour Tony._

_“Somebody got to be the responsible one. Karen’s already the voice of reason but as she does not even put an effort to decrease your_ _eccentricity,” then murmur to himself, though Tony can hear it, “strangely enough, I think she's encouraging it. What a scary thought.” “The job fell to me,” sign James as if burden. Tony tried to keep the laughter out of his voice._

_“Anyway, the little guy needs someone to watch out for him,” affirm James._

_“Oh,” lightly Tony says. “Rhodey, the baby’s a girl,” calmly._

_“Oh, it’s a she. A girl!” shout James._

_With Tony broke down laughing. “Ha, ha,” sarcastic James. “It’s not funny.” Tony still laugh, “how am I supposed to know you’ll end up with a girl first with your family history of the eldest son.”_

_Tony breathe, “she’s” laugh, “follows Karen’s,” laugh._

_“Of course,” sarcasm James. Tony laugh._


	4. The Years' part one IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the years as a CEO and a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was giving me trouble.

Karen's almost nine months in. The baby was due in a week from now. The sign of her pregnancy was clearer now than a few months back. With her tummy round, larger than the baby bump she had before. Now going out was next to impossible. When it was just a baby bump, she could wear baggy clothes and no-one be none the wiser. If just one person recognises Tony and saw _a pregnant lady_ next to him, the rumour mill will go overdrive.

Other than a bit of swollen feet, _recently,_ a fit of insecurity, _"I'm fat! Look at me I'm the size of a watermelon!" "Karen. Look at me. You're more beautiful now than the night I meet you",_ an odd craving here and there, her pregnancy was a calm one.

They were in the kitchen, preparing lunch or Tony's preparing lunch and Karen sitting next to the kitchen isle. Tony insisted he does the work, _"sit, let me,"_  because her feet was hurting.

"Ah," says Karen in surprise, halting her conversation with JARVIS about a book she was reading.

"Hmm?" Ask Tony from the stove.

"She's coming."

"She's coming?" Repeated Tony. He dropped the spatula in surprise.

"My water broke. It seems she an impatient one," Karen in morbid amusement.

"Ren!" Tony hurried from the kitchen, getting their coats and sunglasses. "Jay, call the hospital. Remember only specific doctors and nurses are allowed near my baby."

"Of course, sir"

"Tony, the stove still on."

He curses, rushing back to the kitchen, switch the stove off and help Karen off the chair into her jacket.

As Tony gently place the sunglasses on the bridge of her nose, "don't forget my purse."

Tony groan.

***

1989

The hospital was ordered chaos. The minute, Karen step foot and promptly identified, _"miss Kane?" "Yes."_ She was whisked away in a wheelchair by a nurse with a parting, _"Ed, looked inside my purse."_

Tony was guided to a waiting room by another, _"they are preparing her for the birth, Mr Lewis."_

 _"I would recommend, you wait here for her. Unless you want to be in the birthing chamber with her. Not many men could stomach it and if you're in the way you'll be promptly removed,"_ kindly says the nurse.

_"That's fine. That's my baby she bringing into the world and I going to be beside her while she's at it."_

_"Alright, I'll inform the doctors."_ Tony was left alone for a few minutes. He decides to go into a bathroom to consider Karen's purse, she insisted on bringing.

It didn't take long for Tony to find out her meaning. In the purse was normal everyday things a woman needed, lipstick, face powder; things prepared for because of the baby, a set of clothes and unexpectedly,  _a pair of Tony's baby blue contact lenses._  That's he forgot to put on when he was rushing them out to the car. He was touched, she would go through the trouble of preparing for him also.

Tony, disinfected with baby blue eyes and equip in scrubs, two pairs of sunglasses: one on his head, _his_ , another at his collar, _Karen’s,_ sat beside her as Karen push their child out. She holds his hand, using it as a de-stress ball. She squeezes tightly, Tony winch but dutifully did not complain.

“Breath, Kat. Just a little more, we see our beautiful daughter,” he continues to murmur to her about their soon-to-be daughter, hoping to calm and motivate her alike.

“Ah!”

“You’re doing fine, miss Kane. I can see her head, just a bit more and we can pull her out.”

The beautiful sign of a baby first cries, sound in the room. Tony and Karen exchange relief smiles as the nurses’ wash and doctors examine the baby.

Soon, the baby was placed on Karen’s arm. “Congratulations. She looks perfectly healthy. We still must go through the normal procedure but otherwise, something shows up, you’ll be able to take her in a few days. Have you thought of a name yet?” ask the doctor kindly.

"Yes, Darcy Mariella Lewis,"  _Stark._ She says to the doctor while looking at Tony's grin.

It took a few days to let out of the hospital. A month of learning the _'dos and don’ts'_ of baby care with Darcy. The nurses show them the proper way to hold a baby, _always support the neck,_  clean and feed one. The rest was a trial and error,  _thankfully, they have a few baby care books._

Other than a few cranky tantrums, at the most inconvenient time, in the middle of the night,  _fortunately, or unfortunately, Tony was an insomniac_ , she slept the day away. They were reassured this was a common symptom in baby development.

Anyhow, as Tony was distracted, his lawyers’ venture in his case was yielding results. That finally as the month end, he was legally an adult. By then, he was done with his studies _(for now)._ A PhDs in electrical engineering, physics, mechanical engineering and in international business. He was satisfied, no-one could accuse him of being underqualified as well of being young and inexperienced, without insulting their own intelligence. This is through hardworking and taking classes over the break in between semesters, that's not popular among students but available.

Anyway, he's done. Education, done. Emancipation, done. Birth, done and Karen heals enough to travel. Everything left to do is last minutes’ check.

A few pairs of clothes for Darcy, Karen and himself, ✔.

Baby things: diapers, bottle, premix baby milk, _just in case (they haven't even decided when to start Darcy on them yet)_ , and stroller, ✔.

JARVIS main core processor and memory chips, carefully pack and seal in a protective suitcase, ✔.

Hygiene products: toothbrushes, deodorants, etc.., ✔.

Sunglasses, _a must,_ Karen’s pills and money, ✔.

Tony peer up from his checklist. “Alright, we ready to go, Ren,” he says to the reddish brunette sitting on the loveseat in the living room surround by their luggage bags, shamelessly feeding Darcy from her swollen breast, dress in travelling clothes.

Surprisingly, everything fits into three. A duffel bag for their clothes and toiletries. A protective suitcase for JARVIS and his necessities to function. Lastly, Darcy’s stroller with all her imminent needs straps on to it.

Karen glances up from Darcy with a gentle smile still on her lips. “Oh? Where are, we going?” half tease and half bemuse Karen. Her blouse was still riding up, exposing one of her breasts as Darcy sucks on it. It was a habit, Tony caught her doing one night. Since then she does it in front of Tony too.

_“Not that, I’m complaining or anything,” he shrugs, “but…” he gestured to her breastfeeding Darcy, “why?” one afternoon in the living room._

_“Breastfeeding newborns are healthier. Breast milk contains antibodies, lowers risk of having problems and I hope to get her exclusively drinking from me for her first six months,” innocently she says._

_Tony snort, “not that. Why in front of me?”_

_Karen grants him a gentle smile with eyes full of fondness. “It occurs to me after... you caught me... well, why am I hiding? You’ve seen me naked before.” She gazes at Darcy full of love and mumbles almost to herself, “after all, that’s how we got this little one.”_

_“Gorgeous,” comment Tony, Karen discretely blushes and that was that._

“I didn’t tell you,” Tony exaggerate shock.

“No, Anton. You did not,” amused Karen.

“Why, we’re heading to France, of course.”

Karen blink twice, “France? I thought we’re going to America.”

“Now? No. The house is not ready, just started putting the foundation of it and it does not appear to be so anytime soon. Also, unless we find a really and I meant a highly discreet hotel for long-term, we are not setting foot on American soil and that’s without considering air travel. There’s not much leeway to hide a baby. Later. I’ll bring both of you later. When the paparazzi not going to jump me as soon as I step out of the plain.”

“Bring?” question Karen.

“Ah, you caught on to that,” he sighs. He went to her, bent down on one knee and took the hand not cradling Darcy in his. “I’m a legally an adult. I have a responsibility to Stark Industries, whether I like it or not.” She opens her month, Tony stop her with a raised hand, “let me finish.” “I could just appoint someone CEO and let them in charge of the company until I’m twenty-one or longer. Many even expect it even and that’s partially what I want. They expect an irresponsible partier dumping his duty on someone else or an inexperienced child playing businessman and if I’m wise, I let somebody experience takes the reign, while I apprentice under them. Well, I never admit to being wise, I’m a risk taker. To kill inexperience, I’ll need to throw myself out there and even _if_ I was not, I need someone I can absolutely trust to manage Stark Industries. I think even after everything, Obie could do it but _they_ would not leave me alone. The board, shareholders and Obie will consistently question me. The media too. _Where,_ what, _who, etc.;_ for my designs. Wanting me to be in Research  & Development.”

He shrugs, “the point is there’s questions. I’ll be in the spotlight, and to keep Darcy under wraps, I need to be where I’m expected to be. Anyway, the company will crash without me, just a matter of time,” casually.

Karen frown in displeasure.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going leaving so soon. I’ll help settle in and visit whenever I can. It after all why I choose France. Anyone with the resource can know I live and study here for a time. This very apartment is connected to ‘Tony Stark’. All I need to do is drop a hint or two about how fond of England I am and nobody will question why I periodically come here. Then, all I need to do is carefully _hitch_ to France.”

She was still unhappy, “I understand.” She decides a distraction is in order, “we’re leaving as Katherine and Edward, then?”

“Yes,” gleeful smile.

She smiles in exasperate. “Why are you so fond of this farce?”

“And you’re not?” he shot back.

She smiles sheepishly.

“They have nothing to hide. Just a young well-to-do family with impending nuptial. No worries but to their child. No responsibility but to themselves. Simple. Just their own little world, only the three of them, nobody else. To criticise their every move. To place unwanted expectation. To want something from them,” he smiles wistfully.

She smiles sadly, “where exactly in France?” she indiscreetly changes the topic.

Tony graze at her gently. “Near Lille, the capital of the Nord-Pas-de-Calais region in northern France, near the border with Belgium. I bought an old real estate there. Think it as a home away from home.”

“Then, what about all the things we did not pack? We leaving with so little things. Don’t we need some of these?”

“Would you miss all the clothes you’re leaving behind?”

“No, all my favourites are pack.”

“You’re most precious mementoes are pack? The ones you can’t live without.”

“While yes. My journals and pictures.”

“Do we have the necessities. The immediate ones.”

“…Yes…my medication, toiletries, sunglasses, money, and Darcy’s baby care.”

“Then, everything else is replaceable. We can buy groceries locally and anything else we need. Though I did hire people to check, clean, and stock the place for a family. The place supposes to come fully furnish. Most likely too old fashion and not exactly to our taste but that could be changed later.”

Karen laughs in relief, “you’ll think of everything, Anton.”

Gurgle.

Both surprised and focus their attention down. Darcy has stopped sucking. She yawns and blinks her light mix of greyish-blue eyes sleepily, then promptly took a nap. They laugh quietly together.

***

It took a good almost seven hours’ worth of travelling time. They were lucky, they book a morning ticket. Funnily enough, not many people look at them twice. They were seemingly a happy young family travelling together. Those that look longer than necessary are usually aimed at Tony and are quickly delusion by Tony’s _maturity_ (Ha! As if acting like a father was mature). The most stubborn of them was shush away with a _casual_ peek of Tony’s eyes, _baby blue_ behind the sunglasses.

By the time, they reach their destination, it was late afternoon. They were a bit exhausted but was still energise. Baby Darcy spent most of the travel sleeping or peeking at _her parents making funny faces at her, the moving scenery._ Now, as they came to the mansion, Tony’s purchase, in the car, he also purchases, a _BMW_ (E24 635 CSi/M6), she was pleasantly asleep while chewing on her small fist.

The house was truly a _mansion._ All high arcs, two story high, stones walls, marble stairs, tiles roof, tinted glass, wooden doors and of classical French design. “Wow,” state Karen with Darcy in her arms at the threshold of the house as Tony unload their things. “Anton, didn’t you say the place you purchase was a house?” question Karen in disbelief without moving her gaze away from the open doors leading inside.

“Yes, it’s small but the location and the fact that only us will be permanently living here, I think it will do for now,” said Tony as he carries the bags while simultaneously push the stroller. He stops near to her and rearranges the luggage next to the open door. With a gleeful grin, “let explore.” Yawn. They looked down. Tony came closer and gently took Darcy away from her. He cradles her with a gentler grin, “do you want to explore, my munch kin. You’re new home away from home.” Blink, her sleepy eyes. Gurgle. “I take that as a yes.” Then, abruptly left her.

She sighs in exasperation. “Small?” she mumbles, “for now?”

The rest of the day was spent exploring the house. The loggia, living room, dining room, garage, library, sunroom, kitchen, bedrooms, master suite, sitting room, billiards, game room, media room, wine room, storage and rooms Karen even can’t name. Hell! Most of them she didn’t even name and had to ask Tony. Let just say, by the end of it all, Karen was overwhelmed by the three-level mansion. _This is small?_

That’s without including Tony’s input.

_While they were down in the basement. “This could work for a workshop. Though, space too small. Need to call some contractors, for enlargement. The house needs to be equipped. The agent assured me the house line may be old and the house phone too but it still in good condition. The plumbing too. Need to go. More efficiency. Short-term, okay. Not, long-term. The stove is old too. Fridge also. Ah, the electricity line; heater system; need a backup generator, a second source of power. The baby room is missing and needs to baby proof the place, though possibly later when she starts walking. Many things need to be done.” He thought out loud as he rocks Darcy back and fought in his arms._

Let just say, Karen, decide not to _think_ , let alone ask for the cost of everything. ‘I could work for fifty years and not make a dent to Tony’s income,’ it was solemn thought. As Tony said the house was fully stock with can, powder, dried foods, fresh fruits, and vegetable.

Tony stay for just over two months, by then all but baby proofing was done. The electricity completely was wired to Tony’s standard, which was _high._ The electronics was replaced to the most efficient model available, _stove, house phone, television, etc._ The baby room was furnished and decorate in the colour of forest green, gold and brown wood, the room closest to the master suite with a baby monitor.

Karen has even insisted, Tony take the master suite. In her words, _“you bought the house. It only is proper that the master suite is yours.”_

Though, Tony disagreed, _“you’ll be here more than I am. Take the room.”_

It became a full-blown argument, that only stop when Darcy starts crying.

_“Oh, my Ella. I’m sorry. We didn’t mean to shout near you.”_

_“Hush, my little one. We didn’t mean to fight. Why don’t we agree to disagree? There, Darce no more fighting.”_

They compromise. They each take a bedroom on the top floor with the shared toilet. Nobody gets the master suite. Anyhow, the plumbing and heater system was check and modified. The contractors were done with enlarging his workshop and installing the backup generator. The weekly maids and gardeners were hired. After all, the house was too large for Karen to clean and upkeep. They were set to clean the house, keep the grounds of the estate from going wild and shopped for weekly supplies for her. Everything is done under the name Lewis. They even marry their characters to each other, last week in a ‘fit of fancy’. Nothing big, more for the fun of wrapping up the story than love. A simple pretty white dress, a black tuxedo, a bouquet of lilies, and paperwork. Now, she Katherine Lewis, mistress of this house.

Tony made it so that all Karen need to do is look after their baby while he is away, entertains themselves and cooks. He even plans to make arrangement for a personal chef to cater to them but Karen burst that thought bubble quick. She wants to learn cooking again and refuse to allow anyone but her and Tony to feed their precious girl.

Now, he must go. Anything that needs to be done is done. Anyhow, even if he wants to prolong his stay and he does, _surprisingly for Tony as his was not bored or even itchy to invent, ideas still come and go, unexpectedly writing it was enough for now when it was never enough for this long period_ , but he must go. People: _Obie, boards, shareholders, media_ are already asking about him. He has been prolonging it by ‘accidently’ letting slip to Obie, and maybe a reporter or two, _it was tricky to do in a way that was not traced to him_ , he was celebrating his emancipation with a trip around Europe.

Strangely enough ghost sighting of him appear in places; Gamla Stan in Sweden, Monaco, Vatican City, Gdańsk - _what would he do in Poland?_ are a few of the places he was 'sighted'. _Most likely media speculation._ He did take advantage of it, _of course._ He neither denies or admits to anything except he was seeing more of Europe. It was funny, good for a laugh and harmless.

He had already pack; some of his clothes, the ones brought from Cambridge and the rest is from the shopping trip they did last month. All stash in the Mercedes (R107 SL), he’s leaving the BMW to Karen. He is driving to Cambridge, then, taking a flight to America. He focuses on his little _family,_ an unconventional family what’s with Karen and him not actually together but a family none there less. One he did not expect but was grateful for. Standing there with him under the porch’s roof.

“You’ll call us when you get there. Both in Cambridge and America, alright?”

“As soon as I’m alone, I will.”

“Take care of Jay.”

He smiled gently, “of course.”

“You’re sure he can’t be set up here?”

“Now? No. I need him for the Malibu home. I might be able to set him up here but it will take a lot of time. I don’t have the material or tools here and I have to make a rudimentary base set up first.”

“Alright,” she pouts.

“Don’t worry, I find a way. Just need time and opportunity.”

With a last kiss to Darcy’s forehead, “I’ll see you as soon as I can, my Darce.” A hug to Karen with Darcy in the middle, “take care of her. I want to hear about everything, even the most mediocre things. Look after yourself, take your pills. The nearest doctor is on call for you. Call me if something happens, I’ll be here as soon as possible, no matter what.”

She gives him a watery smile and with a yawning baby, “I will.”

And he’s gone.

***

1990

The desk was littered with magazine and newspaper. All similarly about the same topic. The titles range from ‘The youngest CEO in history!’, ‘Stark’s heir proves also a genius in business.’, ‘One of the most eligible bachelors in the world!’, to ‘Young, Rich, Genius, Handsome, Famous; what does he not have?’

Ironically, to Tony, he does not want any of it. He was always young, only time will take care of that, _wanting to hurry up and grow up; to prove his worth to Howard, to the people who compare him to Howard._ Genius came easily to him like how artistic talent came easy to some others, even then his hard work was dismissed _as if he’s buying his way or cheating; always so doubtful._ He can’t help being rich, he was born into a rich family. Yet many would hold it against him. He could not tell a true friend from a sycophant until James Rhodes. A person who want nothing from him but his happiness and good health. Equal gives and takes relationship.

He could tell when they want something from him. _It was impossible not to, being next to Maria in her many charity galas. After all, their 'kind' was very rampant there._ He might have one or two good friends in boarding school but none stay. Rhodes, even with his military career in the air forces was very diligent about keeping in contact and now, Karen was added to the list. He even took the time to explain to Tony about his used of going as 'Jim' instead of 'Rhodey'.

_In one phone call, “Tones, you do know my comrades here know me as Jim, right?”_

_“Oh, no,” puzzle Tony._

_“Listen first. Don’t take it personally, Tones,” he used a soothe tone. “I don’t want it to be known as Tony Stark’s best friend.”_

_“...A.”_

_“Please, listen,” he cut him off._

_“Alright.”_

_“Remember, MIT? How’s when it became obvious, we were close. People who never look at me twice starts approaching me for one thing or another and others I already know tried to get closer to me as a bridge to you. Remember, Tones, other's bullshit are not your fault. And that’s my point. I don’t want to climb my career ladder, though connections. I want to prove my own merits first before anyone knows. Knowing you, it’s a matter of time, what’s with military contracts with SI and your inability to hold back affections. Tones?”_

_“If it’s what you want.” Resign._

_“I'm not ashamed of you.”_

_“Thank you,” grateful._

_“I love you, brother.”_

_“I love you, my honey bear.”_

Handsome was a given, what’s with beautiful parents and their good genes. Famous was something he never asks for but it was to be expected with a famous inventor father and a highly publicise humanitarian mother. He fame was a side effect of them, of his family being constantly in the spotlight. Sometimes, he thought to himself, if he was CEO of Stark Industries, he got what he truly wanted, _approval_ at last from Howard, _positive recognise_ from peers, and _more time_ from _mamma_ Maria, not _public_ Maria. Now, two hopes are forever unfulfilled and one was worth less than nothing.

He would always like money, he grew with it; the ability to buy anything he wants and to gift anyone almost anything; he like giving presents, only to those that matters’ of course. Even when he can’t remember important dates. No matter what James says, _“you don’t need to buy me! That’s not what friends do!”_ he does appreciate Tony’s thoughtful gift. ‘No over the top gift, though, the party pooper.’

He can’t help be young, a genius, handsome, or even famous. He can’t change any of them. It all came too easily for him but at that exact moment, as he gazes out the window from _his_ office, he wants nothing more than to take a fight to France. To Karen and her next to zero expectation. To Darcy, his baby he got to hold a literal three months and scatter visits since which he came to love more than Maria.

‘It’s not fair to them,’ _Jarvis & Maria,_ consider Tony. He could never believe them as _his._ Not once did he ever call either of them as ‘ _my_ ’. Although one was _Mamma_ and the other, he sometimes calls _zio_ or uncle. He loved them, he still does but they were Howards first. Consciously, or not, he knows, the were Howard’s. Jarvis was working for Howard years before he even existed and Maria loves Howard.  _'What a love it was. A love that leads to her death. How shallow.'_ Tony would never forgive Howard for that or even for Jarvis, while logically he knows Howard had nothing to do with that. Nonetheless, Howard was a devoted husband, if nothing else.

***

_“Tony, come here. I have something to show you,” Karen was smiling happily._

_They were in the sunroom. Karen was reading to Darcy – some fairy tale book she found in the library. Tony came from the kitchen with a tray of drinks and snacks. He put it aside and came closer._

_“Look closely – into her eye. What do you see?”_

_“It’s…darker? It’s darker.”_

_She smiles giddily, “she’s having your eyes colour!”_

_“Huh.”_

_“Anton?”_

_“Well, I was hoping she gets your green, ‘cat's eye’.”_

_“How cliché.”_

_“Hey! I have you know green is the most attractive eye colour there is.”_

_She snorts, “only because is rare. My pale vivid green will never look as good as your sepia gold on our daughter.”_

_“Sepia gold?” he blinks, confuses and curious._

_She blinks, “Anton? What do you think is your eye colour is?”_

_He shrugs, “I haven’t given it much thought. I was told it is was beautiful.”_

_She gave him a look – an ‘answer or else’ look._

_“Alright. Alright. Stop with the look.” He hums for a few seconds. “If anything, I think it is russet. I had it describe as brandy, cognac, or whisky before. Well, that might be the drinks talking. Sometimes, someone will describe it as ‘golden eyes’ or amber but I don’t take those seriously – mostly said by a flatterer, thinking it sound nice. I know what amber looks like, my eyes are no way close to that shade of yellow or not somebody would have told me by now - that I have ‘wolf’s eyes’. It's brown. What else could it be?” he shrugged._

_"Close. It is reddish-brown but has a pronounced amount of gold flecks. I could not find a name for it - so, made one myself; sepia gold. It is unique. See? Very beautiful for Darcy."_

_Karen move Darcy closer to the windows - where the sunlight was more notable. There as she blinks. Speck of gold - here and there. Not many - yet._

_"Huh, put it that way. It sounds gorgeous. With your reddish-brown locks and my eyes, our kid will be a heartbreaker.”_

***

_“Honey, I’m home!” says Tony with dramatic flair with a big sweeping hand gesture at the threshold. “Miss me?”_

_Giggles the baby, while clapping here hand, “papa.”_

_Shock was Tony. His mouth was hanging wide open._

_Giggles Karen, “ah, Anton – she recognises your voice.”_

_“Wha... a... is not it too early? It’s only been seven, almost eight months.”_

_“Aww, look, Ella. You left genius papa speechless. Aren’t you smart?”_

_Giggles, “mama.”_

_“Let’s get some juice. Won’t you like that?”_

_Clapped, “yes!”_

_They turn and left Tony in the doorway, “bye-bye,” says Darcy._

_“Ren!” Karen laughs all the way to the kitchen._

***

The creaking of the door brought him back to the present.

“Tony, my boy!” says Obadiah Stane. He walks to him and claps him on the shoulder. Tony surpass a _winch,_ it does not hurt. Things with _Obie_ was a strain when he first got back. It got more strain when Tony was fed up with the board condescending attitude towards him and start to throw his weight around. They treat him as if a child or outright stupid (Obadiah was also in this category) – as if age makes him easy to manipulate. So, he did the paperwork for expansion for the various division in Stark Industries, division that was neglected in favour of weapons and start up the others (like the human genetic) without their permission.

It shows them, he could do whatever he wants in the company. He owns most of it after all and he was a firm believer in ‘never put all your eggs in one basket’. Many shareholders left then. It was fine. He just fills up the void and invests his money elsewhere. The things he invests in are also something others accuse him off. Calling him _reckless_ or a _thrill seeker._ Not one ever ask him why. If they did they might find, his choose was the basis in algebra. He was not reckless with his money – he was founding his choose on something known to him which he considers perfectly _logical._ However, maybe you should be in his mind to understand that.

All this was a perfect starting point for him. He always plans to turn the company international and being a pure weapons production company that only sells to the American government and maybe, to those it approved – it’s very crippling. No matter how large or far reaching the American military.

"Ah, to be on top of the world," as Obadiah looks over his desk. ' _How rude!'_ Tony flinch inward. Things were better now between them. In a semblance of the word, things were _normal._ The situation looks normal. They act normal.  _Obie_ back to his parental attitude and Tony treating him like family but it's  _not._  

Tony has forgiven but he could not forget. He wants to, truly does but had enough of deluding himself.  _Believing Maman Maria's lies. Believing someone loves you when it's not true._ Trust once broken is never coming back. So, now he must live with seeing _patronising_ when before he saw _concerns_. When before it's advice from a family friend or even an uncle, now it's from an acquaintance. He used to think Obadiah would have his best interest at heart - now? The only certainty is the SI.

It's enough that Tony want to avoid him on principal but it is suspicious. Anyhow, he must smile and bear it.

"Top of the world? No, it is a while yet for that, Obie."

Grin, "eh? Already planning for that? _Share_. Won't you?"

 _'An order',_ "nothing like that. An expansion is more like it."

"Tony, you do know SI is a primarily a weapons production company?"

'There's it is the patronising.'

"Yes, but world war II is over. It about time SI branch out to other sectors."

"Then, what about the weaponry line?"

He shrugged, "there's nothing to it. The line still functioning and nobody beat us yet. We still the first choice. The line needs an update occasionally - it is fine," dismiss.

***

1991

“Surprise!” stroll Tony in the sunroom.

“Papa!” shriek Darcy, “you’re back.” She ran as fast as her little legs allow her and hug tightly her father’s pant leg.

“Anton! I thought you could not make it this year,” she rises from here seat, leaving the book she was reading to Darcy.

“And miss my princess birthday! No way!” with a hand to his heart. He bent down and pick up the little joy, “I would never miss your birthday, baby doll.”

She looks with her doe eyes, “really?”

“Really.” She looks adoringly at Tony.

“ _Je t’aime_ papa.” He blinks in surprise, “what?”

“I believe, sir. The young lady was telling you, she loves you or more exactly she said ‘I love papa’ in French.”

“Hey, Jay. How’s the system here?” he says distractedly as her rock his daughter back and forth. Karen looks on – letting Tony handle it.

“Well, consider but I must inform you, sir. I don’t have full mobility in the house. Some parts, I’m blind in and in others I need to be told to understand, madam actions. The cold might have something to do with it. I’m afraid the young lady could easily be lost on my watch.”

“So, more sensors... hum… better speed processor.” He went to sit down next to Karen. He looks down to his miracle, “ _ti amo, mia figlia_.” Darcy blink and cock her head curiously, “papa?” The surprise was plainly written on Karen’s face. “It means ‘I love you, my daughter.”

***

It was dark, Darcy was just put to sleep. JARVIS was set to watch his baby sister and to diagnose his system for a system check first thing tomorrow morning. Tony and Karen was pleasantly sipping tea and chatting.

“When did she speak French? Or more importantly where did she heard it? I thought you rarely leave the estate.”

“Ah, we started somewhere after your last visit.”

“Started?”

“You must know Tony. You provide us with all that we need, all that we want, and all that we could think of. We want for nothing here but even then, boredom gets to me. There’s so much of art, I could do. I’ve read many of the books in the library – the English ones only. There are many French ones. It occurs to me I don’t know any language but English. I never had the time for it or the means either. I tried reading them – the French books – I only get confused but I got lucky found a few with English words. I was reading it out loud. Ella, pick it up. She started following along – so, it became. Why not? Another language will not do any harm, especially if she’s living here any longer. She will have the option to speak like a local then.”

Tony hum.

“Anton?”

He sighs, “it seems I got to start thinking about her education. The options she has. It might be better if she lives here then – she has at least the option of going to school.”

“No,” firmly.

“No?” confuse Tony.

“No. She already sees you so little – she misses you. Any more time she might start hating you.”

Tony winch, “then?”

“… home-school? Isn’t that an option?”

“Yes, but it is tricky. We might need a tutor.”

“Can’t we do it ourselves?” Tony, consider it.

“… yes. We need to look it up. Find the right curriculum for her age.”

“Then, we will.”

“Oh, she learning Italian.”

“Italian?”

“You learning French with her. I might as well teach her Italian. I’m fluent in it. _Though, learning_ _French myself also is not a bad idea.”_ He mostly whispers the last line to himself.

She raises her eyebrow but did not object.

***

As they parted for bed, “oh, Anton – I did never find out. I thought you fully booked this week?”

He laughs, “I would never – if I can help it, miss Darce’s birthday. _Three days before, three days after, the week belong to her.”_

She smiles lovely, joked, “what did you do now? Is it like the week-long party you thrown last year and ditch?”

“Hey! I did not ditch that. Well, I did ditch this week's meetings – the horrid things. I hire a perfectly good actor to be me for that week.”

She giggles, “so?”

“Oh,” he says carelessly, “I seduce a model and paid her to claim we went for a week long get away. There are even pictures.”

Karen lost her smile, then hurriedly paste a _fake_ one, “goodnight, Tony.” She hurried step to her room. puzzle Tony, ‘what’s going?’ he knows it was a fake smile, simply because that smile was never directed to him – only to shopkeepers and strangers.


	5. The Years' part two V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> I am not fluent in any of these languages, any mistake, please do point it out to me.  
> p.s. English is technically not my 'mother tongue', though I was of the opinion it was passable, even with the many grammar/spelling mistake.  
> Do note; I'm following British spelling, not American, though I might change my mind or mix it up.

Three days in, less than twelve hours’ countdown to Darcy's birthday. The spent those three days doing normal family things. Cooking together, feeding Darcy, having 'story time' or read to Darcy, even art; well, Tony and Karen did art, Darcy was ‘finger painting’ - nevertheless, it was a colourful mess. All in go fun but throughout it all there was an undercurrent of tension from Karen, not something obvious. However, Darcy the most naïve of them would sometimes go to Karen and pat whatever she could reach as if to say _‘there, there, everything fine’_. It was endearing but puzzling. However, Tony did not interfere as he was lacking information.

Now, with Tony around, they decide to explore the grounds. They did it before but never too far from the house. The gardens surround the house was lovely. There was purple iris and other colours such as blue, white, yellow, pink. Though, many of the iris was purple. Lily of all shapes, colours and sizes was present. The lily flowers come in a wide array of colours, including white, orange, red, yellow, pink and lavender.

Moreover, rosemary bush is there. Although the most common colour is a pale blue, several other colours, was present also which includes pink, dark blue and yellow. Anyhow, there was a section just dedicated to roses of a variety of colours from yellow to white to pink and orange. It was very beautiful. As Tony walk the garden path; Karen was ahead with the picnic basket – sometimes looking back at them to smile, while Tony was carrying around their little girl – at times throwing her up, just to hear her laughter. That _setting_  was more beautiful to Tony.

Whilst at mist, the tall trees and not quite tame beautiful flora of the estate, it feels like in another world. One Tony not used to – it reminds him something Karen once said in a phone call,  _“it feels like another world, Anton. The isolation is lovely at times, other times it gets wary but I have Darcy and I do know, the world outside is there, I could go to anytime. I try to spend a lot of time out when the doctor’s appointment comes around – both mine and Ella’s but it still feels akin to living in a fairy tale."_ He understands now, of course, but only to a point. He did grow up expecting luxuries – so he was used to it but the Stark’s manor had people coming in and out constantly – so the degree of isolation Karen face was different. The manor was also rich in plantation but it was not something he gives more than a passing glance at a time.

They stumble across an old fashion tennis court. “Ha! I did not remember this was mention in estate’s plans,” laugh Tony. “A tennis court.”

“Te… ten… tennys?” pronounce Darcy, squirming to be put down.

He places her down, while slowly enunciate to Darcy ‘tennis’.

“Tennis?”

“It’ a game, people play sometimes,” Karen answer.

“Game?” off she went – exploring as far as her little legs let her. They were careful to keep an ‘eye’ on her.

“So?” Tony started awkwardly.

“So?” bewilder Karen.

“What’s wrong?” candid Tony, deciding, to be honest, was the only way to get an answer.

“Wrong?” she tilts her head, perplex.

“You’re been acting a little strange,” he says cautiously.

“It’s nothing. Just a silly thought; nothing to worry about,” she was skittish with her hands fidgeting her skirt of her lovely sleeveless sundress. The picnic basket was perch, hanging off her elbow. Fortuitously, her sunglasses were off, not hampering her face allowing Tony perfect view of her expressions. She was also outfitted with a classy matching sunhat which Tony notice she trying to hid in.

“It can’t be nothing. Even Darcy notice,” he tried to press.

“It nothing,” she insisted.

“It’s not, you can tell me or maybe talk to Rhodey if you’ll feel you can’t,” he pursued her.

“It’s nothing!” she shouts; quickly put her free hand to her mouth, shock.

Tony was shocked too. Karen hardly raises her voice. Happen before but not often.

“Mama! Papa!” the distance sound of Darcy’s voice came through them. It snaps them out of the conversation to look for Darcy. As a minute pass by and no sign of Darcy, they got worried.

“Darce!” “Ella!” they called, worried – looking around for her.

“Mama! Papa!” they rush to the sound of her voice over scrubs and pass trees into a meadow. A meadow of full of wildflowers of Red poppy.

“Pretty red!” declare the little girl in a similar sundress to Karen’s.

“Oh, little muppet, don’t ever do that again,” utter Tony, bending down with Karen to hug their little angel.

“Ah?” tilts her little head.

“Don’t ever go that far ever again. You scare us, Ella,” answer Karen.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” she cries. They spent a few minutes assuring her, they not upset. Hassle but not upset. Once her tears stop, they enjoy the meadow. It's a sizeable meadow, surround by thick trees.

"A perfect picnic stop," declare Tony.

Therefore, it went like this. Tony and Karen set up the blanket and take out the food & drinks while Darcy went to picks some poppy.

"Mama, look, look," she rushes back to the brunette.

"Careful!" She replays.

"Don't run too fast; you'll trip, baby cakes," warn Tony.

"K, k," she states happily. She brought a bunch of red poppy to Karen. "Pretty red for mama!"

"While, thank you," Karen smiles to her. Then, Darcy tummy growl. They laugh while Darcy was red in the face. She stomps her foot childishly, "not funny."

"Yes, not funny," Karen agreed after her laughter dies down. While Tony just scoops her up to his lap, "why don't we feed your little monster," as he pokes her belly.

Darcy's high laughter rang throughout the meadow. They ate fresh cut fruits and baby milk, _for Darcy;_ sandwiches, and juice, _for Karen and Tony._ As for desserts, two crème caramel was brought out and shared. There as they enjoy the sun and each other’s company, they appear as a picture-perfect family. Karen and Darcy in their light orange sundress, each with a big sunhat – Karen with an orange rose, while Darcy has a large orange ribbon. Each has a gold framed sunglasses; Karen’s rest on her chest while Darcy’s hanging from her neck on a chain - with golden brown casual shoes. Tony as if to be a ‘matching set’ was outfitted in golden brown trousers, black shoes and a deeper shade of orange shirt. He does not have a hat but his sunglasses balanced on his head in the same style of gold framed. They make a striking family with their colours of orange, brown and gold with a hint of black on a deep red blanket in a sea of red poppy.

After lunch and clean up, they opt to go back in but, “mama? Papa?” when she was sure she had their attention, “what’s that?” she says, pointing to an arbour at the side of the meadow.

“Huh, it seems like a natural bower, sweetie,” guess Tony.

“Look? Please?” Tony and Karen exchange a look between them.

“We have time.”

“Alright, Ella but stay close.” She ran, of course. Fond exasperation was trade and they too ran to catch up, “slow down, precious.” They were under the alcove of tree branches. It was very shady, though, Darcy went deeper.

“Wait for us, Ella!”

“Hurry!”

Deeper they went, the darker it gets. Just about, they thought it will never end, there was a light small and dim but it was there. Darcy ran to it and she pushes past. Gone she was. They hurried to catch up, “wow!”

“Darce, wait…” he trails off as he crosses the border.

“Ella? Anton? Slow…” says as she joins them

The pergola stole their breath away. It was a strange mix of climbing flower on the wooden archways.  The white, orange, purple, violet, blue, deep and light pink was such a clash of colours. It only could be described as wild and untamed. It was weirdly exquisite in its own way.

“Mama, what flower?” Bid the little girl. Karen focuses on them.

“Clematis,” she gives away to the _purple_.

“Jasmine,” she states to _little white_.

“Honeysuckle,” she tells to _orange_.

“Climbing roses,” she discloses to _both deep and light pink_.

“Sweet peas,” she verbalises to _violet_.

“Wisteria,” she reveals to _blue_.

Tony displays his interest with a look. She blushes, “one of the books in the library is about plants, garden plants to be particular.”

“Come!” inpatient Darcy, “tunnels that way,” she pointed. Subsequently, they stroll under the pergola to the end. It open to a smaller clearing with a wooden gazebo in the centre.

“Huh,” Tony says as they inspect the gazebo. The gazebo was weather with peeling paint and stain tinted glass roof. It is an octagon shape from above, with side wooden seats in four of its corners and four entrance, in between each seat – _four-way in, four-way out_ , no walls but there are curtain rails build in.

Tony was checking the floorboards, “a bit of creaking here and there; surprisingly stable.” He looks to the supports beam, checking them – then, to the glass roof.

“With a bit of sanding down, cleaning and a fresh coat of paint it will look as new,” he notifies them.

“Really?” cheer Darcy, she went exploring close by.

“Huh, private getaway in secret mansion,” deliberate Karen.

“An exclusive place in Lewis’s estate,” he gently corrects her.

“Lewis’s estate?” amaze Karen.

“I thought to rename it when I bought it.”

“Oh,” she was speechless.

Tony let her be, “only for family,” he murmurs.

“Anton? What did you say?”

“Oh, I was thinking this could be a secret place – only for family.”

Karen laugh, “what a lovely idea!”

“Rhodey counts,” he rushes in.

Gently, she gazes at him and tenderly she says, “yes, he counts.”

“Mama! Papa! Look what I found!” they hasten to her, a bit worried at the edge of the clearing. They came under a canopy. It was dark and murky with a bit of sunlight coming through in odd places.

“Look! Look!” says the excited child. They skim the tree trunk she was pointing at – unexpectedly, “is that footholds?” bewilders Karen.

“Ha,” laugh Tony, “yes, it is.”

In a fit of recklessness, he climbs up.

“I want, I want,” cheer Darcy.

“Is that safe?” concern Karen.

“Only way to find out.” It was not a long climb for Tony, only a storey tall. He came to glass walls. He saw metal handles on one of them – so he grabs hold and ends up noticing an opening behind him, originally. He went in, ‘it was belvedere’, he thought, a strange one. He walks around the wooden floors, more glass walls, murky with dirt, dust and plantations blocking the sunlight. It was a good sizable square shape, able to walk a full circle, other than dust it was empty of anything. He went back down.

“What up there?” wonder Karen.

“It’s a belvedere,” state Tony as he walks to an off area, looking for something. Both Darcy and Karen followed, hand in hand.

“A belvedere?”

“A summer house; it usually a small size room with glass walls places outside the main house or on the roof,” he replays distractedly. Suddenly stop – stretch his hand to what seems like a trunk cover with veins. “Ah!” he states as he knocks on them and receives a strange ‘thump’ sound back.

“Papa?” question Darcy. He moves the leaves away, “Oh! It’s a pillar,” surprise Karen. It was wooden circle pillar, covered from top to bottom in veins of plants and its leaves.

“Pillar?” question Darcy.

“See this,” Tony point to the pillar.

“Ah huh.”

“This is a tall block of wood. It is used to support or carry – like the ones in our house but those are white and made of marble.”

“Oh, there’s a house up here!”

They laugh, “not quite, pumpkin. It more a wide room up there. A square room with glass walls and the only way in is to climb the tree in the centre which passes another square – the entrance is located on one side.”

“Can I go? Can I go?”

“I don’t think so,” hesitates Karen.

“No, flower,” Tony apologise.

“Why?” pouts Darcy.

“Well, we don’t have a safe way to get you up there, Ella”

“It’s very dusty up there, not go for your little lungs, Darce.”

It appears Darcy was about to cry with her tremble lips and watery eyes.

“Wait, wait, honey plum. We didn’t say you could not go up there some day. It just needs some clean and a fix-up. _Maybe a pulley system could be installed –_ or when you a bit older, it is safer to climb then.”

“Thank you, papa!” she cheers and hugging his leg, “my papa is the best, he can make anything!” she babbles.

Karen giggle, “it seems you’ll have to figure out something, after all, Anton. She not listening anymore.”

***

For Darcy’s birthday, they spent the day in. They woke her up with a happy birthday greeting. She was dress in a light turquoise colour vintage dress with frills and leggings. They had cake for breakfast, one tear, royal blue icing; _even though Tony was tempted to go overboard with three or more tears, Karen was the opinion, “we can’t finish that!”_ well, looks who won?

“Come on, little love, make a wish and blow the candles out,” whisper Tony to her little ear. She took a deep breath with puff cheeks blow with all her might.

***

They spend all day playing with her; whatever she wants, from playing houses, knight and castle, dancing to the radio to making flower crowns. Ha! Imagine that Tony Stark in a three-piece suit with fold sleeves, designer sunglasses with a flower crown on his head. Too bad for him, Karen was prepared with a camera, the colour kind.

***

It’s a cold and chilly night. Here they were again, sitting in the first-floor loggia that opens to the rose garden, even with the cold. It became a tradition of some sort after Darcy was put to sleep they would just sit and simply talk, sometimes with snacks. Usually, on the loggia but when it gets too cold, they would move to the basement; sometimes to the closed off the porch, others time to the billiards room for a game of pool; mostly to the social room with it comfort seats and low tables. They would bring the baby monitor with them before, _just in case,_ Darcy needs them - now, they have JARVIS, if anything happens.

They were on the topic of homeschooling again. “I’m just saying we don’t have too, you know? I’ve to look it up; home-schooling is much more flexible than I thought. We could pretty much decide on any subjects or not at all and let her pick,” he says.

“Then, what this about following ‘American standard curriculum system’?" she questions him.

He signs, “Ren, we could keep her as much as we can to ourselves but not forever. You want her to go to America with us, she going to be home-school, and keep out of the ‘spotlight’ for now, right?’

“Yes, in all accounts,” she puzzles.

“We can keep her until right after high school if she allows and if we’re careful no one will know, but she would need qualifications for her university courses, for work, even with inheriting Stark Industries, she needs experience with other people. This we can’t provide, we can give her money management, science, maths, languages, and many other but who to trust, social cues, body language, that’s she must learn like everyone else, trial and error. We can give her advice and manners but it is up to her to apply it.”

“But I might not b…”

He cut her off with a sharp look, not wanting her to finish, “following the standard curriculum will not hurt. It essentially is the opposite, really. I’m not saying we cannot diverge, add and subtract as we go but giving her the basics of most American children will help her be less alienated from her peers. It’s not like we are not already diverging, in fact. We are already adding two European languages, without meaning too.”

“Reasonable. We have some idea, what to teach her, what not, what age, what level...” she trails off.

Tony laughs, “it’s not a regulation, Ren. It’s just some vague guidelines, we might follow. We can even start tomorrow if we want, not when she kindergarten or grade 1 age and let her decide how fast she learns.”

Karen give him an arduous look, softly, “she’s not you, I mean she might not follow your footsteps… oh, no, I meant she might not be as smart as you…”

“Ren, Ren,” He offers her a sad, disappoint? – it was a mixture, difficult to tell. “I understand. She’s her own little person. Maybe, it too early to tell but I have a feeling, she’s not going to be a prodigy inventor, _at this age, I was asking question left and right about the machines around me when I was allowed_ but that does not mean she’s not going to be brilliant, just her own brilliant and I'm going to encourage it.”

She sighs in relief, "there's no rush. We research as we can, it's not like she would start until we  _move,_ the house is not ready _._ "

"Ah, about that," sheepishly, " I came bearing news - was looking for a way to bring it up."

"Is something the matter, Anton?" She worries.

“No, nothing’s wrong. Just the house be ready for about a month or so, maybe a little more. The foundations are done. I have been in and out of it too. To personally make sure my workshop is to the way I want, the house design properly. Now, it just touches ups and safety checks. I took the liberty to hire a clean-up crew, you know? So, everything is spotless and sanitary, I only order the most basics of things for the house, three mattresses, bed cover, bed frames, a crib, bedsheets, pillows, blankets, and a few kitchen items. So, we can move as soon as possible. The complete furnishings, well, I was of the opinion you would like a say in it. We could hire an interior designer for our specific wants or design it together and order everything or even just catalogue browsing and just order what we like, though that might be a little miss match.”

“Oh,” amaze her, “we moving soon? I got to pack, make a list,” giddy her – then, as an uncertainty overcame her, she grimaces, like an unpleasant thought came to her.

“Ren?” bewilder Tony. She blinks, then quickly wipe the expression of her face, as if just noticing them.

“It’s nothing,” _plaster_ a fake smile.

He sighs loudly in frustration, “there you go again. What’s wrong?” he almost plea.

She moves to speak, “don't you dare tell me ‘it’s nothing’ when it’s obvious to our toddler it not,” she snaps shut. She fidgets nervously, pondering, looking to her lap; Tony waited, hoping. Subsequently, she sighs in resignation but it was not a look of one that looks as if she ‘lost’ when she stares at Tony, it was a determine one.

“Tony,” he was alarm, she rarely used that diminutive anymore, “I wasn’t planning on saying anything or really know what to do with it really. I maybe thought I wait and see – maybe it goes away. I didn’t want to shake the ‘status quo’, you know? I had so little friends growing up – it’s even partially my own fault and being a wanderer does not help.”

“Karen?” confuse Tony.

“You're confused, right?” she states more than asked with a small quick of a smile. He nods anyway, “I think I’m in love with you, Tony,” she half whisper, he might have missed it if he was not giving her attention, astonish as he was, “I was not something I decide or even sort out to do, it just is. I did not even notice it myself. It just… it just,” she sighs, “you know news from America to here takes more time and the reactions here are more muted? Yes, that it muted, but news get here anyway, maybe not to the same importance but it gets here. Plus, the direction you’re taking SI brings the international ‘media eyes’ to you – so at times, I get a scandal of you paste on a newspaper I read, at first I did not mind – you even admit to being a ‘playboy’ and you treat Darcy and I right, so what you do with those women or not has nothing to do with us. However, sometime this year, I don’t know exactly when I start getting ‘twitches’ once I see those. Then, ‘pangs’ and it hurts, Tony,” she gives him sorrowful eyes, “that night, remember? The one where I ask how you escape here? And you offhand answer about ‘seducing a model’ and I did not hear anything after that,” she gives him a self-deprecation smile, “I reckon it was love, then, nothing hurts quite like love.”

The _‘silence was deafening’_ , Karen breath slow in and out, controlling her emotions while Tony was still in a state of shock. She stood up, “I’ll give you some time to think,” and turn to leave.

“Wait!” Tony cry, she hesitantly turns to face him, he came closer and took a hand of hers. “Honestly, Karen, I did not see this coming. I don’t know what I feel for you other than a friend but do you recall our first meeting specifically our parting? What we said?”

“Ah, we said about not ‘being in love’ with each other,” she ponders it out.

“And my reply,” she slowly nods, looking with blooming hope. “I still think if given time, I could,” he softly confesses.

“Oh,” she smiles slowly.

“Let’s try.”

“Okay.”

***

They consent to see how it goes for the three days of the rest of Tony’s stay. It's early morning - the peeking sun, morning dew, and moister in the air, Tony’s in the library after Karen ‘kick him out’ for being a loveable distraction. Oddly enough the transition from close friends to lovers was tranquil. No fuss, no awkwardness, very easy-going – Tony feels a bit tense about it, though he decides not to ‘borrow trouble’. It was too early to wake their princess up, so he’s browsing in the library as Karen makes breakfast.

Suddenly the sound of a guitar resonated through the room, ‘Thunder’.

‘I was caught

In the middle of a railroad track (thunder)

I looked round

And I knew there…’

“Hello,” Tony answer his phone.

“Mr Stark?” question a female voice.

“Lisa, what is it? I say not to call this number unless of emergency,” he told his personal assistant.

 “It’s Teresa,” irritation was clear in her tone, “and it’s a Mr Davis, he’s on the line; he’s also on the priority list, the one you give me before dispersing off for a week-long getaway with _that_ model,” there was sarcasm in her voice, which fail to mask her jealousy. Tony grimace, another PA to be let off; he wonders sometimes, are they jealous of _him_ or _the women_ he’s with because contrary to popular belief, he does not set out to sleep with his PAs. He flirts with them, because unexpectedly or not, _only_ attractive women apply for the position, and he’s a flirt, he can’t help it, mostly it harmless fun, unless they show interest then it another matter.

Though he does not fire them for it, he fires them for downright _incompetence_ , whether it through misplace jealousy, envy, purpose sabotage, or ulterior motive, what’s with seduction plays, emotion manipulation. Damn, where do they get the idea, if a guy sleeps with them more than once, they would fall in line and act the perfect boyfriend. It ridicules! Their preconception of Tony was wide and variety but mostly fall to the same line of motive, _get the guy, get rich_ or _after sex, he’s easier to manipulate_. Tony was sick of it! But resign to it, after all, when he was the only heir, the manipulation happens too, just to a lesser degree.

He’s tempted to disregard the position for all it did him but JARVIS is not ready to take up the slack and time management is not his priority, though he needs it greatly. On another note, he needs a ‘human wall’ to filter, who can and who can’t take up his time. So, the search is on, as Tony Stark’s PA gains notoriously as a temp job, he does not give up, who knows? Maybe the perfect PA would casual stride in, one day.

“Put him through.”

“Mr Stark?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve done your request. It’s been compile and sort chronology. Where do you want, it delivers?”

He gives him the address of his current penthouse in the United State, they say their pleasantries and professionally hang-up. He sat there surrounded by bookshelf of books, looking out the window for quite some time.

“Anton?” the sound of Karen’s anxious voice cut through his daze. He turns his eyes to her direction, “what’s the matter?” she worries.

“Nothing,” placate smile, “or nothing yet.” She seems to be objecting before decide otherwise, “you’ll tell me when it's not, right?”

“Alright, you’ll find out soon enough,” he shrugs. She did not react to that and change the subject. She wants him to wake Darcy up and get her ready while Karen washes up.

***

It’s the afternoon of the last day. They were in the morning room, it was circler in shape with a good number of windows, though less sunlight was in there compare to the sunroom now. Darcy was fast asleep close by with a baby blanket and a thin little mat, apparently, her _will_ to spend all her hours with him _lost_ to her drowsiness, it was cute to them how she stubbornly denies until she drops off to dreamland.

They cuddle on a loveseat, teaching each other French and Italian with a French-English dictionary and French fairy-tale storybook. Tony was pack and ready to follow his scheme of driving across France to Monaco, later tonight to catch an early flight back to the US.

Abruptly, “Karen Lewis, would you marry me?”

Shock, "what?"

"Marry me for real, see? We have all the hallmark of a typical married couple, good communication, working husband, housewife, permanently living together,  _well soon anyway_ and a kid! Why shouldn't we be married?" He babbles.

"Tony," firmly, "why?" Simple but so many questions.

He signs, "I'm famous for better, for worst. It won't change.  _They_ would notice something is up when I stop seeing other women.  _If_ I flirt and play the misdirected game, it won't change that any women in 5 miles’ radius of me will get  _infamous._  I don't want to hurt you accidentally, especially through the media. I want you to stand by my side and not be dismiss, face the scrutiny with me. Marry  _Tony Stark,_ will you?"

"I... "

***

The house or Malibu mansion really was all marble and glam metal. It was bare and clean. The idealistic of a show house without the décor. The only furniture was things that were built into it, like the marble kitchen isle, the wooden kitchen cabinet or shelf build in the walls and of course, the minimal necessities Tony ordered.

“Wow!” say the little reddish brunette. “All ours? Really Papa?”

“Yes,” response a dark head brunet, “all of it, there’s a beach and a pool too.”

“Really? Can I? Can I?” she plea.

Similar hair women react, “ you can explore… ” she whoops.

“but stick close… ” she boo.

“and remember… ”

“no see me, mama” the little girl finish for her.

The parent both sign, he crouches down to her level, “do you know why?”

“so mama papa can keep Darcy and so bad things don’t happen to Darcy.”

“You may go.” She ran out the room, they sigh.

“Tony, would she really get kidnap?” worries Karen.

“I did and I was just a little older than her the first time.”

***

It was another meaningless gala, _well_ , maybe not quite but to Tony it was. He has been to so many, it tends to blur together.

“What an exciting night! Ladies and gents, so many beautiful people are here!” says a fine dress blond man in a tuxedo. A lovely lady in a nice black modest dress cough politely.

“Hm?” he turns to her, she gazes at him pointedly, “oh! My mistake! How rude of me! I’m Marven and this is Malina, and we will be your hosts for the night.” They spend several minutes greeting and chatting to each individual guest. A nondescript black sedan trail in at the tail of the ‘red carpet’ as it was it turns to unload its passengers. Its door was open from the inside and out came a gorgeous man in black and vivid green stitch three piece suit. Many turns to watch him, ‘who’s that?’ Was whisper around but it was quickly answered by a pair of designer sunglasses perch on the man’s face, ‘Tony Stark!’.

He lean into the car interior slightly, ‘who’s in it?’, presenting his hand to the whoever inside like a perfect gentleman. A dainty hand was receive, out came a equally stunning women in a vivid green not too form-fitting dress with a sheer black shawl, black heels, little bit of gold jewelry [earrings, one bangle, a teardrop neckles], hair tie in a rose bun with some curls framing her face and the same designer shade as Tony, maroon-tinted with thin gold frame.

The raise in commotion caught Marven and Malina as the pair walk down the procession. Many reporters shout their question at the pair as to be heard above the rest, ‘Mr Stark! Who’s she?’, ‘what’s her name?’, ‘your new love?’ was a few that was shouted at them but they calmly continue walking - her hand tuck to his elbow with a wave and a smile throw here and there.

Once reaching their hosts, they were poached right away. “Mr Stark, it is fortunate for us that you could attend tonight,” flirt Malina, who only had eyes on Tony, ignoring his ‘plus one’ in the process.

“Ha!” Marvin laughs it off, “don’t worry, we did not forget you,” was clearly said to the vivid green lady, “or at least, I didn’t!”

“So, Mr Stark, who is this exquisite lady on your arm?” they both took off their shades. Tony graze at her deeply for a minute, with that one look he had many people fall for him of both genders. Her expression to him was soft with love.

He turns to Marvin with an impish look, “this? This is Kara, my soon-to-be wife - therefore, Kara Stark,” with that sentence he broke many more hearts and cause an uproar of questions. They smile as cameras snaps.

***

Over the next weeks, the media went ‘nuts’ with curiosity. Many articles & questions about them.

'Stark got engaged!'

'Who's Tony Stark's mysterious women?'

'Kara Stark?'

'Isn't he too young?'

Was a few of the questions, it was not all positive. Some had the shamefulness, to ask if it was a publicity stunt. Thankfully, it was only a few [after all there's no logic to it] and was buried by the avalanche of questions.

Tony and Karen went out of their way to not answer any questions but _'yes, they were getting married'_ and _'no, it not going to be big. It going to be a private event, which means the bride, the groom and the lawyer.'_ Which is partly true, just Rhodes is invited too without anyone knowing.

It was such a shock to James. When he receive that call, _"Rhodey baby, I got news!"_  


_"Seriously? Do you know what time is it here? Too early to be awake, damn man."_

_"Forget that. I getting hitch again and you're invited this time."_

_The sound of choking could be heard, "what hitch? Again? What? When?" Poor Rhodes._

Tony also used that fib to not include Stane, _"Tony my boy, went did you meet this fine specimen? And why did you not inform me of your impending nuptials? Why we're we not introduced before? When's the wedding?"_  


_"Well, Obie, the marriage was a spontaneous decision. We were in an on again and off again kind of relationship, not the type you introduce to friends. The date is not set but it's going to be just us and paperwork, no one else. I introduce you later."_

_Disappointed clear, "Tony..."_

That was the story they were selling to everyone who needs to know, _Stane,_  being tight lip to those don't,  _media_ , telling the true to those they trust, _James_ and planning ways to explain  _that_ to their daughter when she's older. They stubbornly stuck to it. They meet young, was in an off/on a relationship for years, then, decided to marry each other.


	6. The Years' part three VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding, define family, and honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> The characters looks depending on the story line [whether important for the plotline] and whether I favour the design.  
> For example, in the iron man movies, Pepper Potts is a strawberry blonde while in the comics, she more often then not is a redhead, which I feel most befitting.  
> Feel free to image them the way you want if it was not specified.

They marry soon after. They had no reason to wait any longer. So, after the house was décor to their compromise taste of Tony’s eccentric blend of a sophisticated show-off, minimalist mindset to furnishing and Karen’s cosy warm picture of home, her mix love of travelling. In the end, they get strangely a harmonise home of metal leather & vinyl sofas, Tony’s design interface glass tables of assortment shape & size, warm splash of colour here & there [a crimson red throw blanket, silver-blue vase, deep forest green pillows, etc.] and assortment of paintings & photographs of real places [mostly landscape & cities]. They deem it satisfactory and once James arrives it was time to get the ‘show on the road’.

 

 

 

They had the wedding décor on speed dial. It was agreed earlier to marry in their new home, specifically the living room with the most spectacular view of the ocean. They seek out a quality wedding decorator earlier, who was willing to enter a silent & private contract [the lawsuit alone will shut them up, no matter how good advertisements it was]. So within a day, the living room was prep to the perfection of gold & green streamers, purple clematis and violet sweet peas. It was a _bizarre_ clash of colour but it works and it _reminds_ them of their home in France. They both agree that _pink_ was not touching their wedding no matter how beautiful those roses were and that _orange_ honeysuckle just won’t work. They were tempted to have the blue wisteria anyway but it would look better in a garden wedding and white jasmine was just too little and did not give the impact they wanted.

Hence, the day after Karen Lewis and James Rhodes was introduce the first time.

_“It’s great to finally meet you in person, Karen,” James announce with a kind smile and a handshake, “now it seems you’ll be the one stuck with Tony’s insanity,” with humour._

_“Ah, Rhodey. Finally, a comrade in Tonyness,” she says cheer. Tony groan next to them with Darcy in his arms, hiding her face in his neck while simultaneously peeking at James._

 

_“Karen, you could call me James, you know? Only Tony calls me Rhodey, after all, he invented it.”_

_She smiles mischievously, “thank you, Jacky.” James look so surprised, Tony out right laugh and Darcy looks more curious now._

_Apparently, Darcy curiosity won before ‘Jacky’ could recover, “who’s this, papa?” it was clear to all of them who she was asking about._

_“Lovely, this is your ‘zio’ Rhodey, ‘oncle’ Jacky or uncle James,” love was clear in Tony voice and eyes for all to see._

_“Oh, I know! ‘Zio’ and 'oncle’ mean uncle! He’s my uncle? What’s Rhodey, Jacky, James?”_

 

_Tony laugh, “yes, he’s your uncle. Rhodey, Jacky and James are his names. You could choose whichever you like.”_

_"May I suggest a compromise of both? 'Zio' Jacky would be the right mixture without giving Mr Rhodes away."_

_"What who's that?" Spooked James looking around for the speaker._

_"Me like," clap Darcy. "_ _That's Jay, mon fr_ _ère {my brother}. He lives in the ceiling."_

 

 

 

Overnight the living room became the perfect altar. Everyone is in position. James at his best man spot, to the left of Tony, is dress in black trouser, white shirt, a rich purple modern doublet with gold edging and black leader shoes [ _how did Karen convince him to wear purple, let alone wear the clothes Tony got tailor made for him was a mystery to Tony - while the 'hows' in Tony getting his exact measurements was one mystery James was not planning on solving anytime soon_ ]. While Tony was dressed the same but his doublet was sleeveless and a crimson red with white stitching.

Mr Abbott stands in the centre at the makes-ship altar of a tall glass table, attired in a simple black-white suit with the _paperwork [prenuptial, custody agreement, marriage settlement, inheritance statement]_. He’s the only one outside of the family that knows about Darcy and only after signing an ‘iron clad’ contract, now, he be the only one to meet her in person too.

 

JARVIS was in charge of the music, _Canon in D Major by Johann Pachelbel_ , recording and photographing the event. Tony and Karen was of opinion the _classical_ wedding march was a little overdone and dramatic, though they don’t mind dramatic but they don’t have a large guest list to show-off too, so Conon in D Major was more pleasant and feel like has more _essence._ They decide to settle all the legal agreement on the day of itself [the actual signing, really, everything else was discussed, written, cross-out, read, reread beforehand].

“Sir, madam is ready.” Tony fidget, Mr Abbott smiles encouragingly, James laughs.

“Don’t worry, Tones. It’s going to be fine.” Tony breathe deeply, “okay, showtime.”

“Yes, sir.” The sounds of Canon in D Major played on the house speaker system.

Slowly, the first to came down the stairs was Darcy in her deep green knee length dress carrying a basket of petals of purple and violet. He hair was braided down her back and as she walks down the stair to her daddy, she throws petals around and laughs. It was a heart-warming sight. At the last few step to Tony, she gives up the fight, “papa!” and ran to embrace Tony’s pant leg.

 

 

 

Tony laugh, bend down to embrace her. James a cough politely, “Tones, look.” He look up and lost his breath. Karen was breath-taking with her ombré dress and crown braided hair with some scaling down her back. Her gown was intricate white lace at the bodice but as it goes down her hip it starts tint green and downer it goes the deeper the shade until it stops with deep green at her ankles which was endorsed with white lace low heels. She did not wear any jewellery, both her arm was cover with lace and her bodice was lace until just below her collar bone.

Both as to paid tribute to their fondness of sunglasses and the seriousness of this event, their eyes was not covered but their favourite pair of shade was around. Tony’s placed on the glass altar, Darcy’s was perch on her head and Karen’s was nestled among her bouquet of purple clematis and violet sweet peas. It was the same sunglasses of maroon tinted and thin gold frame, the same one all of them wore on _that outing,_ the same one Tony and Karen wore when announcing their matrimony to the world.

As she steps down in time to the tune, their eyes lock and did not look away. Tony raise up from his crouch and Darcy was usher by Rhodes to his side. She walks towards Tony – such a beholding beauty, it was overwhelming. _‘I’m actually getting married,’_ they thought disbelievingly. Marriage was something Tony avoid on principal when it was unavoidable, he always guesses he end up like Howard, a bachelor until old unless he gets lucky and meets women like Maria, compassionate enough to love him and stay.

 

 

 

Marriage was confusing subject to Karen. She understands why her parents did it but she never wanted to shackle someone to her and then die on them. Though, as she peeks at Darcy, _‘I start to understand why they had me anyway, even when the odds was against me.’_   She regards Tony, _‘sometimes love just happens and you want to be happy when you can.’_   Less than a foot away, Tony present his hand, she places hers on his. The flowers were given to Darcy as she's the little maid of honour.

 

 

 

They got down to business, as they were practical people. The forms they already agree to was read over, _just in case, as it is not wise to sign without checking._ James Rhodes agree to testimony as a witness to their marriage. Darcy was verified as sole legitimate heir to Tony’s fortune; if in event of divorce, they get joint custody, if in event one was emaciate, dead, missing, etc. they get a certain portion [earlier decided] of the other asset to be used to care for Darcy, the rest is frozen until Darcy is eighteen or emancipate. Lastly, James Rupert Rhodes is declared Darcy’s godfather and her legal guardian in the event either of them could not care for her.

After the paperwork sign & seal, James politely cough, “forget something?” he raises his hand from his pocket and reveals the rings, Darcy giggles. The couple laughs lightly in embarrassment. The rings were made as the individual strain of gold, titanium and silver braided together. The only differences were Tony’s ring was thicker while Karen’s ring was thinner and smaller to make it more feminine and have two blue diamond set into it. It was engraved - Tony's _'_ vrais _mots,_ Fondation _à_ notre _lien' {true words,_ foundation _to our bond}_ while Karen's _'essere felici, che abbiamo tempo' {be happy, we have time}._

They took the rings from him, “let me,” Tony says softly. He raises her left hand, gently place it on her ring finger, “beautiful,” he kisses her hand. She blushes pretty and laughs happily as she places his ring on him. They gaze at each other. Darcy giggles, “kiss! Kiss!”

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

“Hesh, Rhodey you know how to ruin a moment.” Karen laugh. They kiss anyway, it was a chaste kiss, after all, they have to mind the audience, _Darcy._

“Yeah! Papa marry mama!”

***

After congratulations from Mr Abbott to the couple, him chatting a bit with Darcy, _“what a delightful child!”_ and his last minute checks on the contracts, he said his goodbye and leave the family be. They having an early lunch as the wedding took place mid-morning, bright enough to see the sea but not too hot. The lunch was a bit like their reception. They even had food prepared for Mr Abbott _if_ he decides to stay.

“So, when are you guys leaving?” inquire Rhodes over his plate of Focaccia Bread.

“Leaving? Oh, we're all leaving tonight,” remedy Karen and because it's their wedding she’s having a slice of carrot cake.

“All?” James.

“Leaving?” Darcy looking up from her chocolate lava cake.

“We’re heading to Italy, though Jay can’t,” says Tony in between bites of his Mushroom Risotto.

“ _Frère {brother}?”_ sounds Darcy.

“I apologise, young lady. Sir can not bring me without dismantling me and that is time-consuming. However, the location you’re heading is not equipped to handle my mainframe.”

“But…” wabble Darcy.

“Though, calling is an option.”

“ _Oui {yes}!”_

“Wait, wait, a moment. All of us but Jay? Italy?” cut in James, “I thought I was appoint babysitting duty while you guys go off on your two-week honeymoon? Isn’t that why you ask me for over two-week leave.”

Tony laugh freely, “honey bear, do you know anything about child care?”

James made a face. “See? And anyway this is the first time you meet Ren and Darce in person, I doubt once you’re back in the military we have more opportunity for long periods.”

“Italy, papa?” Darcy ask. “Remember how we explain moving to you.” she nodded, “now we not moving, we just going for a trip in another country. Like how we live in France, now we live in America, all those places are our home. We going to Italy for a holiday, to celebrate our wedding.”

“Oh, so play there then come back here,” state Darcy satisfied, they laugh, “right, snowflake.”

“But I don’t want to intrude, it’s your honeymoon.”

“We don’t feel it that way, Jacky. You are family, just as Darcy is to us,” gently Karen. James looks frustrated and fond, “okay, seeing you guys is nice. It’s been a while.”

“Yeah! _Zio_ Jacky coming!” James smiles fondly.

“A while,” Tony laugh, “more like two years.”

“It seems like you did not change a bit, Tones.”

“Did not?” they bicker a bit back and forth as Karen looks on and Darcy enjoys her cake.

Karen’s unexpected laugh cut them off, “what the matter, _mia moglie {my wife}_?”

“Oh, it just occurs to me. We have a house in France, we’re learning french. We live in America, we speak English, do you still keep the apartment in England, Anton? Now, all we need is a place in Italy as we learning Italian,” she laughs.

A speculative look came over Tony, “don’t even think about it, Tones/Anton,” James and Karen says at the same time. Tony just laugh, “I still have the deed to the apartment, been renting it out to students.”

“Oh, Tones, now that I think about it. What is Darcy’s citizenship? She’s American, right?”

“Citizenship?” garble Darcy with a mouth full of cake.

“Let see,” intone Karen, “ah! Ella, you know how our other house is in France but this one is in America and those are two different countries.”

Darcy thought hard, she slowly nodded. “Just like houses, people have a country they belong to and that is call citizenship. Most have one, others have two.”

“Oh,” she says, “I get it!”

“Well back to the question,” speaks Tony, he shared a _look_ with Karen. “Well, as soon as I had Mr Abbott sign the  _nondisclosure agreement_ , the ‘iron clad’ one, I had him apply an American citizenship for Darcy, quietly of course, under Darcy Mariella Stark. Darce is fitted for citizenship according to _‘jure sanguinis’_ through me. Officially, Darcy Stark is born in Australia at home, getting her an Australian birth certificate was tricky.”

“Well, on that note,” continues Karen, “I apply Ella under Stark for Australian citizenship too. Also, even if she was not born in Australia, ‘ _jure sanguinis’_ still apply.”

“Oh, so I have two,” cheers Darcy.

“Wait, a moment. Stark? Born in Australia? Wasn’t Darce born in England?” confuse James.

“Nah, that’s Lewis,” tried Tony.

“Lewis?”

“Darcy Mariella Lewis was born in England,” explain Karen, “to Edward Lewis and Katherine Kane. They're British, so Darcy Lewis was born with a British citizenship. Hence, with their move to France, they apply for a French citizenship. It still in the process but we’re almost there.”

“French, British, Australian, American, why do you need that many? And the dual identity?” puzzle Rhodes.

“I’ve four?”

Tony signs, “Rhodey, do you remember MIT and the way the press, our classmates, even the professors treat me? The way strangers consider me without even meeting me for more than a few minutes.”

“Yeah, is was disgusting. It like you was not allowed privacy or human decency. Some of their mindset of _you_ owing _them_ for nothing was horrible, man.”

 

 

 

A self-deprecating smile was on Tony’s face, it was a bit bitter and a whole lot of sad, “yeah, that is the most common way, I was treated. The places I was treated that way the least was prep school, usually for the rich but then most of them were too jealous to be friends or too busy in their own problems to care for me. Whoever thought that being rich and famous make life easy is both blind and deaf.”

James was speechless but anger was clear in his eyes. “There, papa. No more ‘ _meany’_ for you,” pat a little hand under the table. James turns to Darcy’s seat, it was empty. Tony lift the table cloth and laugh lightly, “thank you, sweet cheeks.” He picks Darcy up and casual seats her in his lap. He focuses on trying to feed her, his Mushroom Risotto. Tony quietly explains, “yes, you have four. Two for Darcy Lewis, two for Darcy Stark. If anyone asks your name is Darcy Lewis and you has two, though, don’t go around telling strangers about your citizenship, okay?” “K, papa.”

 

 

 

“We want her to have a happy childhood,” maintains Karen, “though, I don’t know much about being famous, the little experience I do get now… it’s jarring, to say the least. We hope to introduce her when she ready and old enough to take the stress.”

“When will that be?” Tony and Karen exchange uneasy looks, “either a bit before, sometime in university or a bit after it,” reassure Tony.

“We are not sure,” clarify Karen.

“It depends on,” Tony worries, “her ' _capability_ ', how she can take _being compared_ , her decision… on a lot of things really. We see how it goes first, Darcy is going to be home school for quite some time yet.”

“Okay, Ren, Tones,” he surrenders the topic, “she’s your kid. For now, it’s your decision. Though, if anything, anything at all, call me. I try to be a good godfather to her.” They smile gratefully, “that’s all we ask.”

***

The flight to Italy was quiet and sleepy. They were sleeping off the jetlag in the private flight as the time difference between US and Italy is six hours earlier. So, by the time they land it be in the afternoon as they left in the early evening.

"Hey, Tones," whisper James, in the seat beside him, "what _if_   Darcy does not want to be known? How does that work?"

"Well," he mutters, "it depends on many variables, it's tricky. Ren and I are still in the process of figure this homeschool situation - we thinking a mix of French and American studies to keep up the farce, you know? So that she can apply a standard test in both countries and at least get a high schools diploma under each identity. We still have a few more years until the standard age of schooling begins but university is unavoidable really, though theres ways around it but she does need _social_ interaction, she _needs friends_ and I can't buy her that, I could build her one but... " He breathes slowly, "I really want to shout to the whole world that she’s _my_ daughter."

James put a comforting hand on Tony's knee, "but you want to let her decide that. I understand, Tones. Just remember if she decides being famous was not what she wants, it does not mean in any way she's a shame or does not wants you. She adores you. I can see it ever time she looks at you."

"Thanks," he chokes out wetly, "yeah, I was thinking that if she going to college or even high school and not... Um, you know as a Stark, she could just take up Ren's last name and no-one would connect _this_ Lewis with British-French Lewis, just a coincidence in names. It happens time to time and that's if she wants to study in America as my biological daughter, she could claim she did not want to be compared or that taking up her mother's maiden name was for her safety _which_ is true, a lot of things really. This way she could still publicly claim as Stark's heiress even after I died."

"Wait, what? Die?" Surprise James.

Tony sigh, "you know when a famous rich person die without a clear heir, even then,  _suddenly_ sons, daughters, cousins, etc come out of the _woodwork_ to get a  _piece?"_

"Yeah?"

"I don't want that to happen to Darcy and dying is unpredictable at times. I made it clear in my will she's my  _only_ heir and unless I changed it nobody else has excesses to it. Not even Karen has excesses, I did prepare a _dowry_ for her just in case something happens to me. At least, she has  _some_ money to support herself."

"Right about that," James sounds out carefully, "I thought the marriage things was a bad idea - at first. One of those things where you ‘jump ships’ first while everybody else’s common sense says the opposites."

Tony smirk, "why didn't you stop me?"

"Well, once you have an idea in your head, you'll stubbornly stick through it unless evidence shows otherwise." He shrugs, "it usually up to me to clean up the mess - I thought  _this_ might end up like that. I don't want you, Karen or Darcy to get hurt but... you’re a grown man and Karen can speak for herself. Then, I saw you together, all three. You with Karen. You with Darcy. I think I get it. I thought _'it just might work’.”_

Anxiety was painted on his face, “remember, Tones, I'm not saying this to be hurtful or anything but I have to be blunt, your family _mess_ you up real bad. At times I wonder how you're functioning as well as you do in society but _this_. It  _looks_ as if it's healing you in places I can't reach. Listen to your _vows_ , man, the ones engrave and _talk._  This new family could just help you heal the scars from your old one."

"Okay, Rhodey. I'll try," Tony wetly clear his throat.

"Don't worry, I'll kick your ass if you mess up," he lightly jokes.

They laugh - "hmm," mumble Darcy, they laugh  _quietly_ not wanting to wake Karen and Darcy.

"So, bud, how are your studies coming along?"

"I'm done with programming and robotics, got a PhDs in them. Now, going through biomedical engineering and genetics getting a Masters for each. Don't know if I want to continue for a PhDs also. Though, I'm not even sure I want to take classes for any of the languages. Make it official that I know Italian or French, me and Karen are teaching it to each other while I teach her Italian. I think I want to keep it in the family. Don't like the idea of  _anybody_ able to hack the shitty system and learn too much about me."

James snorts, "anybody? Unbelievable,” he let it go. "Tones, mind talking in Italian to me from now on when you call? I think my Italian is getting rusty.

***

Italy was interesting, to say the least.

 

 

 

“Hey, Tones?” Rhodes was looking around as Darcy ran off to explore the modest house with Karen on her heels. It was truly a modest place, _well, by Tony’s standard_. To James, it looks like a Mediterranean/Italian style _luxurious_  house. With its low-pitched roof, with shallow red tile roofs that create shady overhangs. symmetrical rectangular shape or square cupola,  and high ceilings. It has wide eaves with brackets and cornices, porches topped with balconies, side bay windows and heavy double doors. Segmented arches are common above windows and doors. The windows are tall, narrow and double-paned. Along with large windows and exposed beams, include patios and wide courtyard.

“Yeah?” he says absentmindedly as he inspects the place.

“Where the _hell_ are we? Weren't we heading to Italy?”

“Tsk, language, Rhodey.” James quirks his lips and raises his brow.

“Fine,” Tony sighs dramatically, “we're in Italy, specifically Ustica. It’s a small Island, situated 52 kilometres north of Capo Gallo, mainland Italy in the Tyrrhenian Sea. Besides, watch it. _We_ don’t want Darce to swear before _her_ teens, her _late_ teens.”

He smirks in amusement, “we’re staying on this island for the whole stay?”

“Nah, just a bit. For R&R {rest and relaxation} before the real fun began.”

“Fun!?” question Darcy as she enters.

“There’s more?” in came Karen.

“How about a road trip?”

“Road trip!?” everyone but Tony.

***

They in the main city of Ustica – city is too much, a large town more like it. Tony and Karen have split up from James and Darcy because Darcy wanted to see the pier while the couple was responsible for finding a good restaurant.

“Is it really alright for us to walk expose like this, Anton?” Karen hand in hand with Tony.

“Expose?” he gave her a puzzled look.

She lowers her voice, “Aren’t _we_ famous? Or _our_ family famous.”

He quirks his lip, “internationally? Yes. Here? No, not so much in face – name, most likely but this is a small place, they don’t really care. I’m _apprehensive_ the day where anyone could look up my face with a few keystroke. As long we keep our contact lens or sunglasses on, wear our casual clothes and use our _other_ name, no one will look twice. Well, other than at Rhodey - he'll standout. We already don’t use his real names anyway – huh, they might think we in  _'ménage à trois',”_   he leers mischievously.

“Anton!” she blushes. He laughs.

***

They were unaccompanied in a seaside café, in one of the outdoor tables, surrounded by the island’s own version of ‘rush hour’. James and Darcy were down at the beach, bonding as godfather and goddaughter do. The in and out of customers was rhythmic to Tony, he almost forgot his _intention_  there. He tears his eyes away from his daughter playing with his best friend, past his wife, who’s attention is still on them, to a young lady. A worker inside the café. She could not be more that a few years older than Tony. She was cleaning a table, stacking a tray high with glazed ceramic and glasses. _Perfect._

“I’m getting another coffee,” he says absentmindedly, getting up.

“Hm,” she hums.

He walks swiftly.

_She_ steadily carries her load, her vision obstruct.

He fiddled with his phone, typing on it, his focus distracted.

She moves towards the entrance, on her way to the kitchen.

He crosses the threshold.

_'Crash’,_ the sound of broken tableware attracting attention from people in the vicinity.

Cups and plates fly everywhere. She fell on her buttocks, her expose legs got cut on broken tableware. Tony luckily did not, though he was on level with her, on the floor. _‘She has her eyes; her face is similar enough to pass as a sister.’_

Simultaneously, “Mi dispiace {I’m sorry}.”

“No, no, non è colpa mia. Non ero alla ricerca dove stavo andando. Ti aiuto io {No, no, it’s my fault. I was not looking where I was going. Let me help},” he took his handkerchief and dab it at the worst of her cuts. Slowly, moving to her over the mess of _sharp_ broken tableware.

“Tuttavia, non stavo cercando troppo {Nevertheless, I was not looking too},” with Tony’s help, she was removed. The manager came with profuse apologies and other workers came out to help clean up. Tony wave it off, offer to play for the damages as another worker offer to take _her_ to the nearest clinic.

After ‘grazie a voi {thank you’s}’, he was let go. Tony moved to the entrance, “Ed?” question Karen. She stands there, blinking her faux blue eyes in confusion and concern. “I was wondering what's taking you so long.” He reassures her, moving them back to their table, explaining the incident with few words as possible. After her concern about injuries put to rest, a suspicious glint was in her eyes. However, she did not voice it. Instead, they went to down the beach. Coffee was forgotten. A blood soak handkerchief overlooks, in the pocket of his pants left in a sealed bag.

***

“Papa, hurry!” cried Darcy.

“Don’t worry we’re quite early,” laugh Tony. They were walking to the dock for their late morning ferry to Pompeii, mainland Italy. Darcy wanted to see the docks again. As they were two hours early, Tony beg off with the excuse of wanting to do a bit of window shopping.

Certain James and Karen had everything under control. He left – missing the speculative look James and Karen exchange behind his back.

***

The post office he was in was a bit worn but in good condition.

“Allora, signor Lewis, in attesa? {So, Mr Lewis, on hold?}” ask the desk assistant.

“Sì {Yes}.”

“Noi possiamo solo tenerlo per al massimo sei mesi, signor Lewis {We can only hold it for at most six months, Mr Lewis}.”

“That’s alright. Non ho bisogno che a lungo {That’s alright. I won’t need it that long}.”

“Firmi qui, per favore {Sign here, please}.”

“Oh, mettila sotto Stark. Qualcuno verrà a prenderlo in più o meno tre giorni {Oh, put it under Stark. Someone will come pick it up in more or less three days}.”

“Sì, signore {Yes, sir}.”

“Sono sensibili alla temperatura. Posizionarlo in un luogo fresco {It’s temperature sensitive. Place it in a cool place}.

“Naturalmente {Of course}.”

 

 

 

***

The ferry ride was relaxing, fill with calm waves and Darcy's excite chatter. It took them a few hours to get there. Darcy 'nod off' asleep after exhausting herself, with her running around and 'oh' & 'ah'. While they were left to sunbathe, enjoy a good book, write, calmly chatting after following her around. They also had a simple lunch after her nap.

***

After checking in, they took a stroll around Pompeii before dinner.

***

" _Frère {brother},_ this pretty house, I stay in. And the sea! It all blue. So pretty. The beach! Me and  _zio {uncle} Jacky_ built sand castles. Oh! The ferry!" She exclaims excitedly.

"Yes, young lady. May I remind you, breathing is necessary."

***

The day after was sight seeing then catch a train to Rome. They spent two days there before leaving for San Benedetto del Tronto, off the coast of Italy, on the other side of the country. Another two days was used before they went to Venice. Venice was lovely enough to deserve three. Though, they still pack up. Had they a 'pit stop' in Milan [You know?  For touristy things aka shopping] before crossing the borders to Switzerland. Specifically, Bern in Switzerland. Bern was another three day, before 'hopping' to France; avoiding Paris altogether, stopping at Reims for a break before nearing Lille.

***

"Shopping in _meila!_ " She greeted.

"It's Milan! Buttercup."

"How the the little bots, Jay?"

"They're in optimum condition, madam. Though, they have been languid as of late. However, I suppose that would be cured once the rest of the household return. I inquire of you the state of your health and whether sir has been eating properly."

"I applaud you, Jay. You're the perfect butler. Keep feeding Tones, Ren needs all the help she could get."

"Thank you, Mr Rhodes."

"Uh, I do need the help."

"Traitors, all of you."

"Me?"

"No way! You're papa's little angel."

 

 

 

***

"Wow, Tones," breath James in awe as he roams the Lewis's estate, "this does not resemble your style. At all, man."

"I know," he agreed, "it grew on me. Though, you have seen nothing yet. Wait until you see the gazebo. Oh, and the belvedere, it downright mesmerising there, Rhodey."

Rhodes blink in surprise, "gazebo? what's a belvedere?"


End file.
